


How to not get over your childhood crush

by Fox_155



Series: EXO ABO AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied Mpreg, M/M, different pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Jongin remembered, when he had first fallen in love with Kyungsoo.Kyungsoo was pretty, smart and didn’t take any shit from others, especially not Alphas. To Jongin, he was perfect. But Jongin knew he was just like a younger brother to the Omega, like an extra to his three younger sisters. He knew why, though: He was only 12, while Kyungsoo was already 18. But Jongin wouldn't stay 12 years-old and short forever. He was definitely becoming an Alpha that was worth to stand by his side, for better, or for worse. He just hadn't figured out how, yet.





	1. Chapter 1 - 6th grade

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberty regarding the ages of the characters and what life in Korea is like. 
> 
> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> There's indirect mpreg in this, as it's set in an A/B/O universe, so don't read if you don't like that. 
> 
> There will be smut in later chapters and there's implied underage sex, but with both parties being minors.
> 
> I don't have a beta, but tried my best to find all mistakes, however, English is my second language. If you find mistakes, please point them out to me. :)

Jongin remembered, when he had first fallen in love with Kyungsoo. He had always looked up to the older Omega, and he hadn’t realised it was because he loved him like he would love his mate, instead of like a brother, as he did with his actual brother, Sehun, until later.

It was after his first day of school, aged 6, when he had happily worn the red frilly coat he had inherited from Sehun. He had always worn it do kindergarten, too, but there he had usually played with Joohyun and her friends, because he was too shy to even talk to others, if Joohyun didn’t do so first.

But Joohyun wasn’t in his class in school, and the other Alpha boys had said his coat was dumb and something only Omegas would wear. Jongin didn’t understand how they would refuse to wear something so pretty and one of them had ripped off the left sleeve during lunch break, when Jongin had stubbornly put it back on.

Everyone at home had tried to tell him how the other boys had been rude and it hadn’t been right, but Jongin wasn’t even concerned, because he really couldn’t care less about those Alpha boys.

It had been Sehun’s favourite coat, a present from their baba, and how, it was ruined, because of Jongin. That was the reason for his misery. Kyungsoo had simply taken the coat from him, where he was stroking over the ripped part, sitting in a corner of the Parks’ living room. He usually spend his afternoons with them, before one of his fathers came to pick him and Sehun up. The Omega had sewn the rip back together with uneven stitches, his tongue peeking out his mouth as he concentrated to do his best.

Jongin had watched in quiet amazement, while tears sill rolled down his cheeks, as the coat returned almost back to its original state.

Only then, did Jongin stop crying and from then on, he had been in love with Kyungsoo. He only realised, when he started getting old enough to comprehend the concept of being attracted to someone and wanting to be their special someone all your life, like a family, yet a bit differently. 

 

Kyungsoo was pretty, smart and didn’t take any shit from others, especially not Alphas. To Jongin, he was perfect. But Jongin knew he was just like a younger brother to the Omega, like and extra to his three younger sisters. They had grown up like a big family and calling each other’s’ parents their part-time parents, but the feelings Jongin held towards Kyungsoo weren’t the kind he felt for the other three Park children or Sehun.

It was a one-sided feeling and he knew why, though he desperately tried to change it, so Kyungsoo would notice him as a man. He was only 12, while Kyungsoo was already 18, preparing for graduation. But Jongin was determined to overcome the age gap, he had been for two years, ever since he realised what his feelings for Kyungsoo were during a sleepless night.

He was definitely becoming an Alpha that was more than just the younger brother of Kyungsoo’s childhood best friend. He’d just need to figure out how.

 

“Alright, in the car, go, go.” Baekhyun herded them into his VW Bus. Joohyun rolled her eyes at her father and dragged Jongin to sit next to her.

“Dad, there’s only the two of us, you’re so embarrassing.” She complained in a soft voice. The older Omega threw himself into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“What’s it, dear? I didn’t hear you.” He asked, looking at his youngest daughter through the mirror. 

“You’re so embarrassing, dad.” She repeated, a bit louder this time. 

“Ah, yes, yes, you told me… wait, when did you last tell me? This morning?” The Omega cackled and pulled out of the primary school’s parking space. 

“I miss when I actually took you home from kindergarten, instead of being your chauffeur to drop off at cram school or dancing lessons.” Baekhyun signed, as they drove down the streets of Seoul. “I miss my little kiddies! Maybe Yeollie and I should get another one.” He contemplated. Joohyun was attempting to become one with her seat, face buried behind her phone. 

“But aren’t you too old?” Jongin asked with wide eyes, not embarrassed about his part-time dad’s occasional weirdness. Baekhyun turned to glare at him, for a second, before returning his attention on the road and thankfully not killing them all.

“I’m not old! Forty is not old! I will tell Junie you said we were old.” Baekhyun announced and Jongin immediately paled and started rowing back.

“No, please don’t! You’re not old! You’re very young! A fifth child would be a great idea. Yes, indeed.” he sputtered. He knew the face his Omega father would make, the face he always did when someone disappointed him and Jongin hated it, because on his list of most loved people, his fathers were a shared number one, followed closely by Sehun and, of course, Kyungsoo. 

No one could know of that list, obviously. Because everyone was complaining about their parents all the time and no one would still let their dad tuck them in for sleep or cry on their shoulders. Not that Jongin did that (he definitely did).

“No it wouldn’t.” Joohyun hissed from his side.

“The bathroom is crowded enough as it is, do you have any idea how little space the youngest child gets, when there’s two annoying, loud, egocentric, older Alphas, who pull the Unnie-card all the time?” 

“Nice try, Jongin. And I was just kidding, Joohyun baby. I just get nostalgic sometimes, you know? A house is very big when you’re alone.” Baekhyun signed.

“Didn’t you get the dogs because of that.”

“Yes, still.”

“And what about that part time job, where you advise single-parents on how to press for child support?”

“Okay, enough about me, how was the Chinese test, Joohyunnie? Junie told me you’d write one today. I’m sure you were going to tell me later, right?” Joohyun whimpered and looked at Jongin for help, she wouldn’t find.

 

They were dropped off at the ballet school, and Baekhyun immediately headed off to get Yerim from middle school, not without loudly complaining some more about being lonely, of course.

 

“Why is my dad so embarrassing?” Joohyun signed, as they climbed the stairs to the changing rooms. 

“I think it’s funny.” Jongin shrugged. 

Joohyun shook her head and glared at him a bit. They were the same age, like Sehun and Kyungsoo, but they weren’t attached by the hip. Good friends, yes, best friends, no. It was mainly because Joohyun had decided early on, that Alphas in general were dumb, and boys were in particular. Jongin wasn’t affected by the glare, because he was numb to any glare that was weaker than his baba’s permanently angry resting face. So, he just waved at her happily, before their ways separated in the changing room hallway.

Jongin had the changing room to himself, as usually. Ballet was considered an Omegas’ sport, or girls’ if at all. It wasn’t like Jongin had ever cared much what people thought his behaviour as an Alpha boy should be like, so he happily continued dancing, because he loved it.

Also, it took a lot of strength to hold up a girl and he was with pretty Omegas all the time, while Alphas fell over each other at football matches. He couldn’t lift a girl yet, but when he finally did hit a growth spurt, like he hoped he would soon, he would, like the older boys from the class above them.

 

“Nini!” his best friend called the moment Jongin stepped into the practice room, and waved him over to the barre on the right, where the boys were gathered. They didn’t go to the same school, but they had been in dance training together since they started at age 4 and had become a package deal over the years. 

Originally, Taemin’s parents hadn’t been very supportive of their Omega son’s friendship with an Alpha boy, but when they had found out that Jongin wasn’t going to kick their son around, but happily and quietly played with dolls, their protests had stopped and Jongin was just as welcome at the Lees’ house as Taemin was at the Wus’.

“Taetae.” Jongin beamed and stood next to the other boy, who regrettably already had hit his growth spurt and towered over him uncomfortably. For now. Jongin’s Alpha father was tall as a tree and had given his genes to Sehun, so hopefully, Jongin had gotten the same and not his dad’s… lack of height. 

“How was the geography exam?” Taemin asked, as Jongin joined him in starting to stretch out his body carefully. 

“I don’t think it went very well. I feel so bad, because Sehunnie-Hyung helped me yesterday, but I’m sure it’ll be another disappointment.” Jongin whispered. Taemin shook his head:

“Don’t be silly, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. And I don’t think you could disappoint your Hyung even if you tried, he’s got such a bad brother-complex. But maybe you should ask Kyungsoo to tutor you. I bet that could kickstart something, even if maybe it isn’t your brain.” 

Jongin blushed furiously and looked at the other boys, a grand total of two more, but the Omegas were deep in conversation themselves. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He hissed, making the Omega snicker. Traitor.

“And you know, Alphas are the latest to develop. I will grow tall, eventually. Your voice is still cracking, so you have no room to talk.” Jongin defended himself.

“Yes, yes, my dear soprano teddy bear. Leg up.” Taemin grabbed his ankle and helped him stretch, as they always did. Jongin leaned into the burn that came with going to his limit, knowing when to stop. No pain, no gain, but he had overstretched before and his doctor had been sure to explain that it wouldn’t help him get any better, if he destroyed his body by overworking it before he was even a teenager.

“Now, did you listen to Twice’s new teaser? It dropped two hours ago.” Taemin changed the topic to Jongin’s relief. His best friend was the only one he had ever told about his crush, but due to Taemin’s teasing personality, he regretted it quite often.

“You know I don’t really like girl groups.” Jongin signed, carefully putting his foot back down to grab Taemin’s leg next.

“Yes, because their dances are boring mostly, you supremacist.” Taemin teased. “I thought you dad would have raised you better than that.” he shook his head in mock disappointment. Jongin pushed a bit too hard as revenge and Taemin yelped.

“Girls’ Generation has some good dances, but they broke up, they don’t count.” Jongin argued. 

 

While looking at baby photos, Taemin and him had found a video from 2010 of his father and his part-time father dancing in what looked like the clubs in the films Sehun liked, where people went to party. The two had done a remarkable cover-dance of Genie, though Jongin had been surprised to see them wear such tight leather pants and hot pants respectively. When he had shown the video to his dad, asking if he could teach him, because it looked cool, his father had turned bright red and hysterically asked how he found this video. 

Jongin still wasn’t sure why, and Sehun had only laughed very rudely, when he had asked him, telling him that he’d understand when he was older. Obviously, no teaching had ever taken place.

 

“I can’t help it, if you’re missing out. They’re really cute.” Taemin shrugged and put his hands next to his face, doing two “T”s. Jongin signed.

Before he could complain any more, their teacher entered the room, clapping her hands. All chatter immediately died down, and the children rushed to stand in a perfect circle around her.

This wasn’t any ballet class. They were the highest-level kids their age could get, the ones who had an actual chance to make dancing their profession, if their bodies didn’t grow too tall or too heavy, or simply gave out from the stress. And their teacher treated them accordingly.

 

Seoul’s January air was ice cold on Jongin’s face, when he left the high-rise building in Gangnam after his practice finished.

“See you tomorrow.” Taemin gave him a hug, before he hurried down the street to the subway station, leaving Jongin to wait alone. He watched his breath puff away in small clouds. A few minutes passed, until a sleek black Mercedes pulled up and Jongin rushed to open the door.

“Hi baba.” Jongin slid into the car and his father pulled back into the insane traffic of Seoul evenings. “How is my dancing boy?” his father leaned over to ruffle Jongin’s hair, as he usually did.

“Good. Training went really well.” Jongin beamed. 

“That’s good to hear. How was your test?”

Jongin’s smile faltered. “Okay, I hope?”

His father threw him an understanding glance. “If you did your best, that’s enough.” Jongin nodded, but kept his head down.

“Don’t worry about it, okay? Forget I asked.” His father demanded, switching to his native, Chinese. 

“But Sehunnie-Ge even helped me and if I did bad, he might be disappointed.” Jongin explained. He had grown up bilingually, so switching along his Baba wasn’t a problem. 

“I’m very sure he wouldn’t be.” His father shook his head.

Jongin continued to mope over the drive home and hid behind his father, when Sehun came rushing to greet them. Since he’d graduate school in a few weeks and had done extremely well on the college entrance exams, he didn’t have much work to do, his spot at Korea University, together with Kyungsoo, already in his pocket. No more cram school and overnight study sessions. Instead, his brother looked well rested and was full of energy these days.

Usually, Jongin was happy to see him, and sometimes even Kyungsoo, when he got home.

“Hey, what’s with the long face, Nini?” Sehun immediately picked up on his mood, as they took off their shoes and entered the house. It smelled of tea, as it always did in the evening. Family dinners were a luxury of the weekends, but his fathers usually had tea to calm down before bed.

“I didn’t do that well on the geography test, I think.” Jongin sniffed and was enveloped in a tight hug seconds later. Sehun gave great hugs, his shoulders were as broad as their Alpha dad’s, and he was almost as tall. Jongin never turned down free hugs, but Sehun’s were one of his favourites. Jongin sniffed into the Omega’s sweatshirt, no longer able to hold back his tears of disappointment.

“And that has you in such a bad mood? Come on, baby bear. It’s just a test.”

Their other father eventually supplied tissues to dry Jongin’s tears. 

“What are we going to do with you, crying over a small test, Nini?” Sehun chuckled.

 

Sunday found Jongin lazing on Sehun’s bed, while his brother and Kyungsoo were arguing. For the Alpha, it was ideal, because Kyungsoo wouldn’t notice Jongin staring at him, being a slight creep.

Jongin just loved, how his big, dark blue eyes displayed every emotion so perfectly clear, how his face went from cute and squishy to hard and aggressive. It was really hot. Jongin almost signed in adoration, but he held himself back last minute.

“It’s stupid, Sehun, I don’t care. I don’t need some silly dance.” Kyungsoo repeated.

“But you can dress prettily and dance and have fun… come on, you can go on your own.”

“So I can be the third wheel on you and Tao? I don’t think so.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Jongin perked up. He had heard the name before, and if he understood correctly, Sehun had a major crush on this Tao.

“Shush!” Sehun’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, is Tao your date?” Jongin asked innocently.

“Don’t tell my secrets, Soo.” Sehun whined, a faint blush crept on his face.

“Please, like Nini didn’t already know.” Kyungsoo shook his head.

Sehun whined some more and stomped his foot, while Jongin and Kyungsoo cackled in unison. 

“Alright, enough making fun of me. We were talking about you.” Sehun stopped his tantrum and glared at Kyungsoo.

“Well, I’m not going. It’s not mandatory. Did you tell Kris already, that you’re going with Tao?” Kyungsoo smirked evilly, changing the topic right back. Jongin almost rolled off the bed from laughing so hard. 

They both knew his father was protective of them, and introducing your boy- or girlfriend was never a fun task, if you were hoping for your parents’ approval. And Sehun was just as eager to please them, like Jongin. Their baba would definitely be the harder of the two to impress. 

“Nini, tell him, he’s throwing away his youth by not going. I know there’s at least 10 Alphas that are chomping on their bits for him to ask them out.” Sehun looked at Jongin, who was still busy suffocating from laughing too hard, for help.

“I am not going to ask any of them, because I know that at least half of them made bets with their friends if they can “tame” me, and the other half wants a pretty Omega to show off and all of them hope to get laid. I’d rather eat a flower, than give it to any of them.” Kyungsoo shivered. It was traditional for an Omega to ask an Alpha out first, by giving them a flower. The tradition was still being practiced, if you meant it, and even more so among high schoolers, when any relationship, no matter how short, still meant more, than it did later.

Their dad’s flower was hung up in their parents’ bedroom, that’s how important it was to many people.

Jongin sobered from his laughing fit, wondering, if it maybe really was the better option to stay home. Was this Tao even an acceptable choice for his big brother? It would be unacceptable for him to treat Sehun badly. He also didn’t understand, where Kyungsoo would need taming, or what getting laid was supposed to be.

There were some things Jongin didn’t understand Alphas did. Maybe he’d get weird urges, too, eventually, but he really hoped he wouldn’t. His father wasn’t like that, was he? Chanyeol also wasn’t like that, was he? It was just confusing to Jongin, but then again, he also didn’t get why Alphas didn’t want to wear pink and things like that. But it was in his nature to not care, either.

“Well, okay, some of them, but there are some decent candidates, too.” Sehun argued.

“If I had someone like Tao to ask out, I’d agree to go. It’s easy for you to say.” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“Hands off, he’s mine.” Sehun frowned and locked eyes with his brother, who was still lying on the bed. “Too bad you can’t ask Nini out.”

Jongin’s eyes widened for a second as he choked on thin air. He had a residual fear of his crush being found out, but he quickly schooled his expression. There was no way anyone but Taemin knew. He was totally subtle!

“I’d go with Jongin.” Kyungsoo settled on the bed very close to Jongin. “He’s respectful and sweet.” Kyungsoo squeezed Jongin’s cheek. Jongin didn’t like it, when people squeezed his baby fat, but Kyungsoo, of course, was allowed to squeeze as much as he wanted to.

“Too bad you can’t. Now, if you’re not going, you at least have to help with my outfit.” Sehun demanded. 

“Why aren’t you asking your boyfriend?” Kyungsoo grinned, letting go of his cheek and tugging Jongin closer for a side hug, that the Alpha gladly accepted. Sehun frowned.

“I heard he’s really into fashion, too.” Jongin chirped up, and the two continued teasing Sehun until he kicked them out of his room to call Tao and complain – which didn’t help his cause whatsoever. 

Kyungsoo was still laughing, as they walked down the hallway into the living room. His mouth did the beautiful heart-shape that only Kyungsoo had, and Jongin found himself staring a bit too bluntly.

“Are you really not going? Sehun’s been gushing about your school allowing this prom thing for weeks.” Jongin asked quickly, more to snap himself out of his stupor than in real interest. He didn’t understand why Sehun wanted to go, but if it made him happy, so be it.

Kyungsoo shrugged. “It’s not really my type of activity anyway. I’m not sad I can’t go, if you’re implying.” Jongin nodded. 

“Are you done choosing clothes already?” Junmyeon asked, when they entered the living room. His desk was in the corner, next to the sofa, and he was grading tests. 

“No. We were kicked out.” Jongin supplied. Junmyeon signed.

“Did you tease Sehun again?” his voice was stern.

“We would never.” Kyungsoo beamed and Junmyeon shook his head, but returned to grading without further prying. There were a few new grey hairs on his head, Jongin noticed. 

 

Lunar New Year came and went and January came to a close. The weather was still cold and nothing really changed. Sehun tried to help Jongin in his new found free time, but in the end, Jongin would graduate Primary school with mediocre grades. The upside of leaving his school was, that his dad would no longer be part of the teaching staff and know all his teachers, and Taemin was going to go to the same middle school as him. It wasn’t the same school Sehun had gone to, because his older brother was super smart and Jongin was nowhere near good enough for them to even consider him.

But that was fine. Jongin didn’t hold much interest in studying. He didn’t think he wanted to go to university to study something like Sehun and Kyungsoo. His passion was dancing. He wasn’t sure how to make that a career yet, but that was what he wanted.

 

The day of the graduation ceremony came much too soon for Jongin, because one week afterwards, when he was to start middle school, his brother would move out to live on Campus, as would Kyungsoo. He was excited for middle school, for going to school with Taemin, but he already missed Sehun and Kyungsoo terribly just thinking about it. 

He found himself in the middle of Parks and Wus in a packed gymnasium. They were quite far in the back, and could hardly make out the teachers who were talking away on the stage. Also, he didn’t care the least. So, instead, he texted Taemin, who was out eating ice cream with his mother to celebrate graduation. 

Chanyeol blew his nose noisily, when Kyungsoo stepped on the stage. As the student council president, he had to hold a small speech, sending the others off. Jongin looked at his part-time-dad worriedly. Chanyeol was crying, while smiling, his mate Baekhyun had an arm around his shoulders, grinning proudly, as Kyungsoo took the podium.

Jongin had to focus back on Taemin, who complained his mother was taking him shopping for summer clothes, and had refused to buy him a third serving of ice cream, even though it was only February and he planned to hit 1,80m before June and any clothing would be too short then. 

If he’d listen to Kyungsoo, he’d probably end up crying as badly as Chanyeol, and that would just be embarrassing. 

Jongin teased back that before hitting 1,80m, his friend should reach 1,75m to which the reply came, that he didn’t take advice from people below 1,65m. That was just rude. Jongin jerked up, when everybody started clapping. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were whooping loudly, which made a few other parents and siblings turn their head in surprise.

“Why are my dads so embarrassing?” Joohyun whispered, as she tried to hide in Jongin’s side. “I wanna go home.” 

Jongin chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her. The good thing about Joohyun was, that she was tiny. Apart from Sooyoung, all the kids had gotten Baekhyun’s shortness. In comparison to an 1,55m girl, Jongin didn’t seem so small anymore. He liked to live the illusion whenever he could.

Kyungsoo left the stage and other teachers returned with the graduation certificates and the pupils started coming on stage in alphabetic order to receive them. 

Jongin cheered when his brother went up, feeling oddly proud. Sehun stood taller than the teachers, the school uniform flattering his broad shoulders and he turned to smile their direction. He was smart, clever and handsome. Almost as perfect as Kyungsoo. 

Yerim cheered loudly, when a Kim Zitao got up to get his certificate soon after Sehun and it took Jongin a moment to understand why, before he started clapping along cheekily, exchanging a glance with the Alpha girl. Their parents were clearly confused, and Joohyun signed at their attics and sunk deeper into her chair.

The boy was tall, too, probably same as Sehun, but Jongin wouldn’t give him the point for broader shoulders. No one beat his brother in that point, after he had shot up and filled out so much during the last year. He was definitely crying, too, which was oddly sweet, but they were too far to make out his face properly. Jongin would nag Sehun for a picture later.

“Nini, who’s that?” his baba asked, and Jongin put on his best innocent face. Yes, he loved is brother, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be an annoying younger brother from time to time.

“That? Oh, he’s a good friend of Sehunnie-Hyung.” He answered, sticking to Korean, so the mischievous other Park girl could understand him. 

“Really? He hasn’t been over before, has he?” his other dad asked, while a stream of Lees got their certificates.

“Oh, but he’s the one who will go to the dance with Sehun-Oppa!” Yerim chirmed up and now all the adults were looking at them with varying degrees of curiosity or irritation.

“Really? He told me he was going with Soo?” Junmyeon looked surprised.

“Oh, Soo’s not going, because, and I quote: All the Alphas to ask out are disgusting dickheads, whose brains are only the secondary organ to make decisions.” Baekhyun explained with a grin. Jongin could hear Kyungsoo’s deep, smooth voice spitting the exact words in his head.

Junmyeon seemed like he could, too.

Kris crossed his arms and glared at the front. “We’ll talk to him.” Junmyeon patted his husband’s arm to calm the other down, which only resulted in more grumbling. Jongin exchanged a glance with Yerim, who was giggling. When he turned back, he noticed Baekhyun staring at him, a knowing smile around the Omega’s lips. Jongin shrunk into his seat. Baekhyun could a bit erratic and it wasn’t like his children had fierce personalities out of nowhere. 

Chanyeol was kind and fun and endless patience, but Baekhyun could turn your actions against you, so you learnt a lesson, when he saw necessary.

He almost missed the call “Park Kyungsoo”, and nearly sprung out of his chair, when Chanyeol started cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will update with the second chapter soon. :)
> 
> This is set in the 2030s, but I have no idea how to write Sci Fi, so technology is still what it's like today.
> 
> To have some "modern" music for them to listen to, 3rd gen Idols would be active in their time, while 2nd gen was active, when they parents were young.
> 
> I noticed I made a mistake with the continuation, as Sehun's name is no longer Kim, but Wu now. However, I wrote it as though he was still a Kim - sorry!


	2. Chapter 2 - 10th grade

“And again, from there. The moves aren’t clean and you’re so much out of synch, it’s embarrassing. You want to show this to your parents? I’d rather not dance at all than show this.”

Jongin blinked away tears of shame and resumed his starting position. He had a solo, a long one even. Because he was still short and skinny, not even 1,70m yet, and their teacher didn’t want him to lift any girls, but still showcase his talent. But nothing seemed to work how it was supposed to.

The fun in dancing ballet had started to dwindle some months ago. Since Taemin’s parents had signed him up at another studio to change things up a little with Hip Hop, Jazz and more, where they took lessons on the weekends on top of ballet. Needless to say, Jongin had immediately talked his parents into signing him up, too. The sharp, yet fluid motions came naturally to Jongin and their teacher wasn’t short with compliments, instead of putting him down, like their ballet teacher.

Ballet classes, though, seemed to stagnate. Jongin couldn’t keep up with the Omega boys in his class, because his body wasn’t there yet. His dad kept telling him he was too impatient, because he was only friends with Omegas he didn’t see the other Alpha boys were still more child-like, too. But Jongin was simply unhappy with himself.

The music started again and they powered through the dance, again and again, until their teacher let them go for the night. 

His baba couldn’t wait around for him anymore, since his classes stopped ending on time, so Jongin would have to take the subway. It wasn’t a problem, not really. It was only 9pm and Seoul was anything but asleep and for an Alpha, even a young one, there was nothing to fear. Jongin still hated it when Taemin left him alone one stop before his.

“She’s a dragon, seriously. Everything looked fine. She’s expecting us to be perfect, like professionals.” Taemin fumed, as they walked down the steps.

“Sometimes I think about quitting and doing more hip-hop classes or something.” Jongin muttered. 

“You do? But you’re, like, the shining star on Mrs Lee’s night sky.” Taemin joked. He had stopped growing last July, stuck at 1,75m, much to Jongin’s amusement. 

“Really? Doesn’t feel like it. It’s just not fun anymore. I used to be excited for every class. Now, I just hope they pass quickly. I’m not even sure about becoming a professional anymore.” Jongin shrugged. Taemin sobered.

“If you feel that way, you should talk to your dads. I’d support you, but I don’t feel the same way.” Jongin nodded. He couldn’t leave Taemin behind, right? Surely, he’d have fun again, soon.

 

He immediately noticed the shoes in the hallway. And rushed into the living room.

“Sehunnie-Hyung!” he screamed and attacked his older broth in a back hug. The Omega yelped and their heads knocked together, as he looked up. Both groaned and held their aching skulls. 

“I didn’t know you’d be home today already.” Jongin hissed between clenched teeth, pressing the ache on his head. The university dorms closed over breaks. Sehun and Kyungsoo had been home in summer, too.

“I told you this morning. No one in this household ever listens to me.” His dad complained. 

“I listen to you all the time, darling!” his baba reassured, but his dad only rolled his eyes.

“You’re coming to see my performance tomorrow, right? Kyungsoo-Hyung, too, right?” Jongin asked excitedly. Sehun nodded and Jongin happily plopped on his chair.

 

His performance went well, until it didn’t. Jongin danced his solo without any mistakes, but then there was someone in the wrong place and he ungracefully bumped into them. From then on, the energy was off and Jongin struggled to keep a smile until the music ended. 

Thankful for the deserted changing room, he hid and cried his frustration out.

Usually, he drew energy from being watched, felt proud. But all he had shown today was forced, a show in a show. Another boy returned eventually, snorting at him, but not commenting. Alphas weren’t supposed to cry, especially ones as old as Jongin, but he didn’t care. 

Jongin tried to pull himself together, since he knew the performance was over and they’d go home, but failed. The tears just wouldn’t stop falling. 

“Hey, Nini.” Kyungsoo’s deep, velvet voice suddenly came from above him and Jongin wanted to disappear into the floor. How embarrassing for Kyungsoo to find him like that, after he had been excited for the Omega to see him dance.

“Taemin sent me to look for you. What’s wrong?” the Omega asked, sitting on the bench next to Jongin, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Jongin hick-upped, rolling into himself. “Everything was terrible today. My dancing was terrible.” 

Kyungsoo pulled him in a hug.

“It wasn’t terribly. What my mere mortal eyes saw was incredible! You even got more attention, because you didn’t just support a girl.” Jongin continued to sob into Kyungsoo’s shirt, while internally panicking at looking like an idiot, but the Omega held him tight, not seeming to mind.

A mixture of confusing emotions cursed through Jongin’s body, until he finally managed to stop crying. Kyungsoo offered a tissue and Jongin loudly blew his nose.

“I feel the same as you, I guess.” Kyungsoo signed.

“What? You dance?” Jongin asked, surprised, as he wiped the last tears off his cheeks. Kyungsoo laughed, his eyes turning into adorable crescents. 

“No, silly. About university. I thought that was what I wanted, but I don’t think it is, anymore. I have to force myself to go to classes and study for tests. I even failed two.”

Jongin’s jaw dropped.

“But… but you always wanted to become a lawyer, didn’t you?”

“I did. But I think I thought it was something it really isn’t. It’s different when Appa or Uncle Kris talk about it. The law really isn’t for me. I just don’t know what to do now. All I enjoy right now, is cooking and baking. It’s stupid, right?” Kyungsoo chuckled weakly. Jongin sat up straighter. 

“Well, become a chef, then.” He offered the solution that seemed so clear to him. Kyungsoo looked at him with wide, dark blue eyes.

“But that’s… you can’t just…” he shut his mouth, his forehead wrinkling. 

“Aren’t there schools for that? If you really enjoy that, you should just do it! I wanna become a dancer, because… I love dancing. Just not ballet anymore, I think.” Jongin stared at Kyungsoo, who stared back. Both of them had the same expression of suddenly realising something big.

 

Two weeks later, Jongin officially quit ballet school. Kyungsoo never returned to Korea university for his second year and picked up a part time waiting job.

Instead, he was home sometimes, when Jongin went to the Parks on Wednesdays, the day of the week he had no dancing and no cram school, but his parents were still working. He enjoyed that a lot. Kyungsoo would help him with his homework, or they’d play video games.

 

“But Hyung, why can’t I just leave it as it is? No one needs decimal numbers.” Jongin whined, shoving the worksheet away from himself. 

“Alright, imagine this: I’m telling you it’s 60 of 120, or I’ll just tell you it’s 0.5, which is easier to understand?” Kyungsoo smiled. Jongin grumbled that he was right, but maths was still dumb.

“I understand there’s subjects you don’t like as much, but it’s important to try and see if there’s something you like. Imagine, you missed something you really enjoy just because he didn’t like transforming fractions to decimals, right?” 

“Right.” Jongin signed and stared at his worksheet again. He could probably do half of it, now that Kyungsoo had explained how it worked again. 

Not to mention the smile he received, when they had finished with his homework, was so rewarding, Jongin happily agreed to do his geography homework, too. Kyungsoo was patient with him, much more so than the teachers in school. Jongin had stopped asking questions when he started middle school, because the others mocked him, if he did and teachers got annoyed quickly.

 

“No scrapping with the sharp side of the knife.” Baekhyun yelled from the living room, where he was watching some re-run of a 2010’s show called masked king of singers or something, but apparently still heard Jongin and Kyungsoo working with his holy kitchen equipment. 

Jongin immediately turned the knife around. “Does he have super-hearing? It’s scary.” Jongin whispered, as he scooped the chopped onions where Kyungsoo wanted them.

“No, but it’s not his beloved Jongdae singing right now, so he’s not paying attention.” Kyungsoo supplied. Jongin nodded. Beside their love for Girls’ Generation, each of their Omega fathers were… dedicated fans of a male 2010’s male idol each. In Baekhyun’s case, it was one Kim Jongdae, who, admittedly, sung very well and looked very good. The man had retired and disappeared from the scene into thin air when Jongin had been a baby, though.

“What else do you need me to do?” he asked, looking at Kyungsoo expectantly. The Omega checked his recipe again.

“We’ve got everything we need prepared, so we can get started. Thanks for your help, Nini.” Jongin basked in the bright smile the Omega gave him and lingered to watch him work.

 

“No, off, be gone, evil younger brother. You get enough time with Soo as it is, I need to recharge my hugging-small-people-battery.” Sehun shoved himself between Kyungsoo and Jongin on the Parks’ gigantic sofa and Jongin scooted to press himself against Sooyoung instead. 

“Small-people?” Kyungsoo hissed and Sehun yelped, when the other Omega pulled on his ear.

“I don’t see any small people other than Yerim and Joohyun here, go bug them, you annoying noddle.” Kyungsoo shoved on Sehun, who bumped into Jongin, who pressed closer into Sooyoung, who pulled a pillow from behind Yerim. The younger was already complaining in her naturally loud voice:

“Small people? Oppa, girls naturally don’t grow that tall, I am not small, you are!”

The pillow was meant to hit Sehun, but sailed past the tall Omega and landed right in Kyungsoo’s face, who fixed Sooyoung in a death glare, before jumping up and throwing the pillow back at her with enough force she groaned at the impact.

“Oh my god, can you stop arguing about such dumb things and…” Joohyun was hit in the face with another pillow and cut off. 

It descended into complete chaos and Jongin laughed almost hysterically by the time the fight had calmed down and it was only Kyungsoo and Yerim still shouting at each other.

 

It was the second Wednesday of April, the sun was shining and Jongin was in a brilliant mood. He had finally reached 1,71m on his wall that morning, making him officially taller than his dad by 1cm and Kyungsoo by two. His English test had come back better than anticipated yesterday, which had gotten him a cheering penguin sticker from Kyungsoo, and the last lesson of the day would be music, which was relaxing. 

Jongin rang the bell at the Parks’ house and Baekhyun opened a few moment later, greeting him with a big hug.

“Nini! Come inside! We have such exciting news!” the Omega announced, dragging him inside.

“News? What news?” Jongin inquired, as he quickly pulled off his shoes. Kyungsoo turned up in the doorway to the living room and waved a letter.

“I was invited to try out for a special course the Hyatt offers for their cooks!” Kyungsoo almost screamed. Jongin blinked, but the extremely excited Kyungsoo wasn’t an illusion his mind had made up. Jongin knew, Kyungsoo had been applying for cooking school and trainee positions since quitting University, but only rejections had come back so far.

“Congratulations, Hyung! That’s great!” Jongin screamed back, and bounced over to hug Kyungsoo euphorically. 

 

Jongin had been over the moon on behalf of Kyungsoo. The try outs were two weeks later and Kyungsoo had been accepted – barely, but still. Only then, Jongin found out, the trainee program took place in Paris, Rome and Madrid, as he was to be trained as a chef in Western cuisine. 

When Sehun gushed over it during Sunday dinner, Jongin felt like someone had dumped a bucked, no, an ocean of ice cold water on him.

 

“I’m so proud of you, but I hate you so much for leaving me for three goddamn years!” Sehun cried into Kyungsoo’s shoulder at Incheon airport. The Omega skipped class to send him off, Zitao was sniffling wetly next to Jongin, having tagged along. 

Jongin simply didn’t know what to feel. It felt like everything was happening too quickly. Four weeks ago, he had been happily doing homework with Kyungsoo and suddenly he was going to leave for three years? He didn’t even know if he could come home over the duration of training. Jongin had cried for three nights after finding out his beloved Kyungsoo was leaving, until his Baba had taken him aside to ask if he was alright. Not willing to tell, but not wanting to worry his parents, a big emptiness had taken over.

He knew his feelings were one-sided and realistically, they would forever stay that way. But Jongin had still expected Kyungsoo to stay in his life, as his brother’s best friend, and that somehow, one day, he’d fall in love with him, too and they’d live happily ever after. 

On the other hand, he was excited for Kyungsoo to fulfil his new-found dream and see the world. 

“We’ll call and videochat. A lot.” Kyungsoo sniffed and turned to hug Jongin.

“Continue doing your homework well and practice your dancing hard, so you can get a job one day, okay?” he asked and Jongin nodded, unable to speak without starting to wail loudly. Kyungsoo continued to hug his sisters, before he reached his father. Chanyeol had a meeting he couldn’t cancel, and Baekhyun had announced it was better that way. Chanyeol loved all his children with his whole heart, but Kyungsoo was a bit special. The first child, the only boy.

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo went through security, waving one last time, before heading off to his gate. Joohyun sniffled, but straightened herself.

“Alright, I get the bathroom space.” She announced.

“What? Are you kidding? That’s rightfully mine, I’m eldest!” Sooyoung protested loudly, still wiping tears off her face.

“Bullshit, it’s mine, it has been before Oppa moved back in and it will be again.” Yerim yelled, the only girl that had held her tears back successfully.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jongin startled and turned to look at Zitao in surprise. The other Alpha didn’t spend a lot of time at their home, though Sehun was often at the other Kims’, because he was scared of their baba. Apart from that, he was rather cute, Jongin thought, but he didn’t have a lot of information to base his opinion on.

“Yeah.” He croaked and the lie was obvious even to his own ears. Zitao smiled warmly and Jongin felt tears collect in his eyes. No. He was not going to cry. 

“You really like him, right?” Zitao asked, his voice soft enough no one would hear over the girls bickering and Sehun and Baekhyun trying to cheer each other up. Jongin must have looked panicked, because Zitao stroked his back gently.

“I won’t tell. But it’s rather obvious, I think, if even I caught on. He’s not going to be gone forever. You can use the time while he’s gone to become a better person, someone he’d like back. When he comes back, you’ll be 17, so maybe he wouldn’t see you as a child anymore, you know?” Zitao gently explained.

Jongin blinked the tears away furiously. Zitao’s word made sense. Maybe this was a chance. Maybe, if Kyungsoo returned and found him all grown up, he’d no longer see him as a little brother?

“Come on, Alpha-bro-hug?” Zitao offered and Jongin reluctantly turned to accept, before being cuddled right into the taller boy. It was different from Sehun or his baba’s hugs. When Zitao let go, Jongin actually felt better.

 

Jongin diligently kept track of his height. He overtook Baekhyun in May and Taemin, in June, which was the most delicious win. 

He spent too little time with Taemin, but made a new friend at the new dance studio: Seulgi, a shy Alpha girl, who shared his love for old Lay and new BTS choreographies. 

Sehun moved back in for summer, as usually, and Zitao started spending more time with them, too. It was still Jongin, who dutifully brought Sehun his heat packs and chocolate, when he had cramps. He was always a bit scared to walk in on the two, but he never saw anything that would make him want to bleach his eyes. His own parents had less qualms about making out where their children could see them. It wasn’t something Jongin wanted to see, either. 

 

August saw a severe heat wave strike Seoul down. Jongin woke in the middle of the night, his alarm clock read 2:36 am, feeling stiff and uncomfortable, almost aching. It took some time for his brain to supply what exactly was bothering him. Jongin pushed a hand down, between his legs and felt his dick, hard, with the knot at the base filled out. 

A flashback of his dream made him blush in the darkness of his own room. He had dream of Kyungsoo, specifically a very naked Kyungsoo, moaning under him. Damn Taemin and his porn videos. Jongin felt flustered to the tips of his ears, even in the complete privacy of his room.

He let his hand drag over the length of his dick. It had grown lately, but it felt even bigger now. Maybe he’d measure up some time and try to find out how he compared. It wasn’t high on his to do list right now though, as he moved his hand up and down again, and again.

Finding out how to make himself feel good with his own hand was easy. And, damn, if he didn’t feel amazing. Jongin bit down on his lip to keep quiet, and found release relatively quickly. He lay on his bed, catching his breath, as he came down from the high.

So, that was it. The grand sexual awakening or something, the boys in school were boasting about. Jongin didn’t feel much different. There was no need to suddenly show every Omega who was boss. He was relieved. He was still him, after all.

Jongin made sure to clean everything up and hopefully not leave a trace. 

Somehow, his dad still knew the next day.

 

Soon enough, the temperatures cooled down, Sehun was back on Campus. The Omega sometimes sent him pictures of sights he visited and Jongin always made sure to check if he was doing well – which he luckily did.

He gained confidence in his dancing. Their group could decide on what to dance to or what to cover and when his voice finally stopped squeaking, settling into a comfortable baritone register, he dared some more risky moves.

 

Jongin’s High school wasn’t the one Sehun had attended, either, his grades still mediocre. Luckily, he got Taemin at his side and, who dragged him to attend the dance club. Jongin would have never dared to go to on his own.

To say he was surprised when he saw Seulgi there, among the five or so other first years joining, was an understatement. He may or may not have jumped in excitement to see his dancing buddy, so much so, that Taemin had pouted and complained about being ignored.

Jongin had always been teased by other Alphas, because he was shy, quiet, soft, or whatever else they didn’t like. But nothing had been as bad as High School.

There was no Taemin in his class to hang out with and use to drown out the mocking of the Alphas. There was no Sehun or Kyungsoo at home to cheer him up in ways that Taemin and his sharp tongue didn’t manage to. The Omega had officially moved in with Zitao after graduation and worked for an international engineering company in development, which was amazing, but also meant a week full of work and little time for his family.

His Dad and Baba tried to fill in for his brother, when he cried in the evenings during the first weeks, but it simply wasn’t the same, and Jongin felt even worse for seeing his dad desperate to cheer him up, but failing.

In May, he accepted a blushing Omega girls’ confession to go out with her, just so they’d stop calling him gay for turning all the Omegas down and dancing, instead of playing basketball or football, even when the dancing got him all his fans in the first place.

She was nice and sweet and they made time for dates to get ice cream or sweets before cram school or dancing classes. After two weeks, he even kissed her, but he found himself thinking about Kyungsoo when he closed his eyes. She didn’t seem to notice, and Jongin continued to carry on as usual.

 

“I think there’s too little salt in here.” Sehun frowned at the fish.

“Too much salt is not healthy for the body, Sehunnie, and it also…” their baba had already gotten up and passed Sehun the salt, while their dad was setting off into one of his infamous talks about a healthy diet. The Omega glared at his husband, while Sehun ground salt over his fish without a worry in the world.

“How do you always undermine my efforts to raise our children to live a good life with acceptable manners? Remember the incident with the winter sweater? That sweater was too small, he looked like we couldn’t afford clothing for our 5-year-old for a whole winter.” He whined. 

Jongin tuned his parents out, who bickered over how much was too much spoiling and the downsides of excessive ice cream in toddlers, until they settled their argument in a kiss. Gross.

Jongin turned to his brother with a scowl on his face, and his brother had done the same. 

“If you’re finished being gross, I wanted to tell you, that the Uncles are going to visit Soo in Rome in July.” Sehun announced, still facing Jongin.

“Oh, really? That’s not only two months, how come they’re doing it on such short notice?” their dad asked surprised. 

“You know Chanyeol and Baekhyun, don’t you?” their baba put in and the Omega signed. 

“I’m sure Rome is beautiful. The pictures Kyungsoo sent sure were.” He continued.

The dinner passed with more talks about Europe and Jongin wished he could fly over to Italy as well, to see Kyungsoo. But he couldn’t. His plan to become an Alpha that Kyungsoo would fall in love with wasn’t finished yet. There was still way too much baby fat clinging to his face, his body too lanky and awkward.

Jongin curled up on Sehun’s bed, as the Omega told him about his week at work.

“You know, you cannot tell dad and baba, but Soo’s going to introduce his boyfriend.” Sehun excitedly told his brother. Boyfriend. Oh. Jongin felt his heart sink. Right. He had a girlfriend, too. Of course, Kyungsoo, beautiful, smart Kyungsoo, would have found someone, too.

“Really?” Jongin asked in fake interest. 

“Yup. They’ve been dating for… four months, I think? And Soo’s really serious about it. Of course, he would be. Soo’s not one for casual dating, or he would have taken the chance much earlier already.”

Jongin nodded. “Sounds nice.”

“Aw, come on, some more excitement for your second-favourite Hyung, or I’ll tell him, you don’t like his boyfriend.” Sehun teased.

“Kyungsoo-Hyung wouldn’t even buy that, because I have literally no clue who this mystery man is.” Jongin snorted. 

“Brat.” 

 

Jongin gave in to his girlfriend’s suggestion the weekend after, and slept with her. He wasn’t sure what he had expected: the suddenly fall in love with her or at least get over Kyungsoo? None of that happened. Her voice was too high and her body too small and curvy. When his orgasm had worn off and his knot come down, he felt empty and sad, as they got dressed.

They continued going on some dates, when there was time. She kept having lunch with him on his, Taemin’s and Seulgi’s table. But she kept nagging, that he was too soft spoken and boring and eventually, he dumped her in July, before the summer break, but he felt no relief in doing so. Instead, he felt like he was doing everything wrong.

 

The only time he didn’t feel like everything was going wrong and spiralling out of control, was when he was dancing. So, Jongin practically moved into the studio over the summer holiday, mastering one choreography after another and getting better at his improvisation every day. 

His dad worried sometimes, and asked why he wasn’t doing something else with his friends, but Taemin and Seulgi both were happy to slave away at the dance studio with him. 

 

“No, your arm-movements aren’t sharp.” Jongin corrected, having caught Seulgi’s limb out of place in the mirror. The Alpha girl groaned and repeated the move. With three perfectionists working together, no one else had the nerves to train with them, so, they had the small studio to themselves.

They went over the section twice more, before moving on.

It was late noon, when they finally took a break to stuff their faces with ramen and brainstormed for: more dancing.

“How about catch me if you can? I wanna do a girl group song that kicks ass.” Seulgi suggested.

Taemin shook his head: “Catch me if you can lives off having at least five people doing it in perfect sync. With Sheep, we can shift the centre to make each of us stand out for one part.”

Seulgi signed. “I agree, but I still wanna dance girl groups more than Lay songs.” She pouted at Jongin.

“They’ll probably talk, if I dance Catch me if you can, you know?” Jongin muttered, not facing his friends. Their High School held a talent competition every year in autumn and the dance club offered to support their members if they wanted to enter, but the rule was for the pupils to prepare their own performance. 

“Alright, for your fragile Alpha male ego, we shall settle for Lay.” Seulgi rolled her eyes and Jongin shrunk some more. He used to not care about other people’s opinions, but recently, he found himself worrying what others thought, what they talked and their words affecting him. The worst teasing had stopped, after he had gone out with his ex-girlfriend and not returned. 

Taemin wrapped an arm around his shoulders: “You really shouldn’t listen to the dickheads. They’re just jealous, because no Omega in their right mind wants someone as ugly and pathetic as them.”

That cheered Jongin up a little, before they started going over Sheep to allocate solo parts.

 

Junmyeon happily showed the pictures Baekhyun had sent him every evening over dinner over the three weeks of Park-Europe-vacation and Jongin felt his stomach churn every time the guy he had never seen prior appeared in a picture, even if Kyungsoo was beaming, and Jongin loved nothing as much as Kyungsoo’s mouth in that beautiful heart-shaped smile.

“Hey, Nini, what bug bit you?” his baba asked one evening, when there was another obvious lack of excitement over pictures of his favourite Hyung.

Jongin shrugged and shoved more rice into his mouth to avoid talking. His dad put his phone away and turned to look at him worriedly, too. 

“You know you can tell us if something is bothering you, right? We’ve both been worried, ever since you started high school. But even the summer-break doesn’t seem to lift your mood. What’s the matter, Teddy bear?” he asked softly and Jongin shook his head again. 

“Nothing. Everything’s good.”

 

School started again, and with that, the teasing started to resume, as well as the occasional confession. 

Someone slammed his hand on Jongin’s table, making him jerk in surprise. 

“Aw, did we scare little Dancing boy?”

“I heard you turned down a hot chick yesterday. You sure you aren’t gay?”

Taemin had told him not to shrink down, to stand his ground, but Jongin couldn’t help but feel his resolve to ignore the other boys teasing him crumble. There was no one to turn to here – the classes were separated by primary and secondary gender to avoid any sort of distraction. Jongin had been too shy to make any friends the first weeks and now, no one would want to befriend him anymore, as it’d be social suicide. 

“What idiot would pass the chance to get some ass? Come on, tell us: are you secretly letting that Alpha girl you dance with knot you?”

Jongin was about to talk back and tell them, that even if he did, there’d be nothing wrong with that. But before he could try to make teenage Alpha boys understand different sexualities, and thereby probably ruin his terrible reputation further, he was rescued by their teacher slamming the door open and the boys rushed to take their seats.

 

A highlight of the schoolyear to Jongin was: the talent competition. Since Taemin had ballet classes, they only had time to perfect their dancing on Sundays, but they used hat time well.

The Omega also forced the two Alphas into appropriate stage outfits. When the day came, Jongin hardly paid attention to classes, his classmates’ insults bouncing off him, as he repeated his moves over and over in his mind. Yes, he was perfectly prepared, the dance would look good, it’d be perfect. If they still wanted to tease him for dancing after that, it was at least for something Jongin was proud of.

He almost dropped his phone, when it lit up with a new text and the display spelled Kyungsoo-Hyung as they waited in the hallway behind the gym for their turn.

‘Good luck with your dancing! Don’t let the others look too bad.’

Jongin smiley happily. The Omega had remembered, even if he had only posted it in the group chat as a small note. Taemin nosily looked into his phone, then at Jongin, and at the phone again.

“I see. And here I thought he wasn’t your fairy tale prince anymore, after you dated.”

Jongin immediately turned the display off and whined.

“Can’t you respect my privacy? How are you even my friend? It’s not like that.” but Taemin just raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t stand a chance, anyway. I’ll get over him.” Jongin’s smile dropped.

“Why so? Your odds are looking brighter by the day, as you near legal age. Not to mention, you’ve grown pretty handsome, if I dare say so myself.” Taemin patted his chest. Jongin flushed and batted him away.

“Because he’s got a boyfriend and is in Europe, becoming a world class chef, and I’m getting bullied in high school.” Taemin looked like he wanted to protest, but they were interrupted by Seulgi returning from checking with the guys doing the sound system.

“We’re all set, number seven. Once they realise that we’re literally the strongest competitors, they’ll make us last performers, but for now, we’re just 1st years.” She said, full of fight spirit. 

There was a very un-funny comedy gig, singing, some worse, some better, and another team from the dancing club before them. Jongin kept tapping his foot impatiently, as he felt more nauseous with every act that came and went. Taemin had to drag him onto the stage and Jongin was sure he didn’t even remember how the song went for a second, let alone a single dance step, but the moment the beat filled the gym, the nerves just washed away, the moves coming to him naturally.

Their applause was the loudest so far, especially from the girls. In the end, they still were beaten by a 3rd year duo that did a near perfect cover of Troublemaker that had Jongin blush from watching.

“Well, next year we can whip out that hip thrusting, that’s for sure.” Taemin grinned. Jongin felt a bit bitter for losing, when he felt their performance had been better executed and the others had only gotten the applause for their sex appeal.

“I am not going to wear anything that flimsy. No way in hell. I’m rather getting second until we graduate.” Seulgi wrinkled her nose in distaste.

“No one wants to see you in that – I’d dance Hyuna’s part, of course.” Taemin rolled his eyes at the Alpha girl, who looked at him in disbelief. “And Nini can grind into me sensually. Uh.” Jongin forgot about his frustrations over his best friend trolling around and mocked gagging, as Taemin shook his ass.

 

Joohyun and her friends were waiting outside the changing room area, when they were ready to go home, grinning.

“Congrats, Nini! You, too, Taemin!” she smiled and gave them small hugs, nodding at Seulgi, whom she wasn’t familiar with.

“You looked really cool, I think your dance was the best tonight.” One of her friends Jongin didn’t remember the name of, gushed. 

“Thank you. Second place for rookies, not too bad, right?” Taemin said and wrapped himself half around Jongin how he liked to do. The girl followed the movement closely. 

“I’ve got it all on video, already posted to the group chat.” Joohyun smirked and Jongin whined loudly, before hastily pulling out his phone to check the chat. True to her word, the video was there, a bit shaky and from too far away to properly see them, but you could recognise the different body types.

Jongin scanned the comments that varied from pure euphoria (his dad) to bickering (Sehun and Yerim), feeling his face heat in embarrassment. A new text popped up, from Kyungsoo:

‘Amazing dancing! I haven’t seen you dance in too long. :(’

Taemin snatched his phone and Jongin had to chase him to the street to get it back, as the Omega cackled like a maniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - 10th grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos, I really appreciate it :)

“Jongin? Can I talk to you in private?” Jongin looked up from his lunch, knowing Seulgi and Taemin would be grinning like the assholes they liked to be. It was November, and Kyungsoo had sent a picture from a relatively warm Madrid this morning. 

He knew the routine. The last three weeks since his performance had seen a ridiculous increase in guys and girls coming to confess during lunch to either him or Seulgi.

It was the friend of Joohyun that had been at the changing room door that day, Jongin remembered, but still lacked a name to pair with her face. 

“Sure.” Jongin smiled and abandoned the rest of his food to follow the girl out into the deserted hallways. Some guys from his class hooted loudly, when they passed their table. Jongin ignored it and the girl walked straighter.

“Um, I wanted to give you this.” She handed over a light pink hibiscus, that was traditionally given by the Omega to an Alpha they were interested in. Omegas had to make the first move, which was the reason why some Alphas were simply unbearable, hoping to convince their desired partner to give them a flower.

“I’ve liked you for a long time, but I didn’t dare ask you out until I met you. You’re actually not as scary as you seem when dancing.” She chuckled. Jongin wondered how she could have liked him for a long time, when they didn’t even know of each other’s existence for more a year.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept that.” Jongin rattled his usual line down. The smile on her face faltered.

“Why?”

“I don’t even know your name. How would I know I like you?” Jongin asked.

Contrary to Seulgi’s and Taemin’s popular opinion, Jongin didn’t enjoy making Omegas cry, but he couldn’t help it, as the girl returned to the cafeteria sobbing.

Jongin sank back onto his chair only to realise his grinning friends had eaten the rest of his lunch.

“So, Mr. Playboy? Still no chances for the adorable High School Omegas?” Taemin asked.

“I don’t even know why I still put up with you.” Jongin mumbled.

 

Seulgi, too, got a few confessions she turned down, though for some reason they never cried, liked they did with Jongin. But the Alphas lusting after Taemin were a different topic altogether. 

 

Taemin had the thickest skin of anyone Jongin knew. But by the time December came, even Taemin had cracked. He didn’t look up from his tablet with food as they made their way to their table, even with Jongin and Seulgi flanking him.

“Come on, stop playing hard to get!”

“Or do you think you’re so much better than all of us? No one likes arrogant Omegas, know your place.” It always went like that. They accused Taemin of being a tease for never asking anyone out or put him down as arrogant, made Omega jokes that weren’t funny, but disrespectful and sexist, and demanded him to make them sandwiches. Jongin got annoyed by the offenses, but for the Omega, it was worse. 

It wasn’t just stupid jokes, but it was putting him down, degrading him for his nature he couldn’t influence.

“Come on, we saw you swing your hips, I’m sure you can put that to good use in my bed.”

Jongin looked to his right from where the comment had come. This was too far. 

“Wo said that?” he asked, voice even, calm, as he stopped and turned. 

The boys were 3rd years, Jongin knew, they should be studying their asses of for college entrance exams, even if this wasn’t an elite high school. 

“Me. Come on, Minnie, I’ll be gentle. Or did you already let your wimpy Alpha friend here knot you? Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel what a real man feels like.”

The anger brooding in his stomach exploded. Jongin slammed his table on the Alphas’ table with enough force to make the food fall all over it.

“You asshole, shut your goddamn fucking mouth, he isn’t a thing to please your gross urges.” 

“Aw, are you jealous?” the Alpha smirked and stood up to try and pet Jongin’s head.

“You don’t even deserve to say his name.” Jongin slammed the other’s hand away. He didn’t notice how the cafeteria started to turn quiet, attention focussing on them. 

“What? Taemin? Or should I say: best piece of ass?”

Jongin had never taken a single martial arts class in his life, but he knew how to hold his hand so his fingers wouldn’t break and he just punched the other in the face, with all the fury he felt over the hurtful words being thrown at his friend turned into muscle strength.

The other stumbled back, obviously surprised, but then, furious and the cafeteria burst into roars of people supporting either one of them. The other was about to throw a punch back, but two teachers yelled over the teenagers’ battle cries. 

“What on earth is going on here?” 

“Stop it, immediately, both of you!”

 

Jongin found himself in the principal’s office, the other Alpha’s mother had arrived already and were talking to the head master. To his satisfaction, the other had to cool his face. Taemin had hugged and thanked him and promised snacks later, because Jongin wouldn’t get to eat anything, after all. 

As far as he knew, he’d just have to wait for the principal to be done with the other Alpha, and think over what he had done. 

Jongin failed to feel regret over his actions. Given the chance, he’d do the same thing again, especially, since he didn’t get punched in return. He would have taken a punch for Taemin. Or two.

He did expect the door form the hallway to open and reveal his dad, in his smart shirt and slacks, how he always dressed for work, looking slightly panicked. Jongin startled in his seat and his dad’s eyes fell on him.

“Jongin!” this was not good. His dad was using his full name and his voice was… cold.

“Are you Mr Wu?” the secretary asked. 

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Yes. Please sit down with your son, the head master will be talking to you in a few minutes.” She gestured over to where Jongin was seated.

His father came over and Jongin shrunk into his seat. 

“I’m being called, because my son got into a brawl with another boy during lunch break?” Junmyeon asked and his face was the I-am-so-disappointed-face and Jongin felt terrible. 

“I thought I raised you to understand that violence is never the answer and all arguments can be solved verbally. We’re not living in caves anymore.” Jongin hated making his dad upset.

“But dad, they kept throwing nasty comments to Taemin, because they say his dancing to Sheep was asking for …. Um… well you know, and it’s really not! And they always make these sexist jokes and Taemin never takes that to heart, you know that, dad, but he doesn’t even dare to look up anymore, because it hurts him and they won’t stop, even if he tells them. And then that asshole…”

“Language.”

“Told him that he would look good in his bed or something, I don’t even remember, and that’s just so gross, how can he say that in a full cafeteria to him?”.

His dad’s face was no longer the very disappointed type, but the one when he had to make a hard decision.

“I understand why you’re upset. That was definitely wrong and it’s fine to defend your friend, however, you should still not have punched him.”

“But he doesn’t listen, dad.”

Junmyeon signed. 

“Alright. Now, let’s see how we can get you out of detention. And you’re doing the whole kitchen duties for the next three weeks as punishment.”

 

Junmyeon, being a teacher himself, smooth talked Jongin out of detention so easily, any lawyer would pale.

Taemin called him the noble knight bear to tease and Tao offered wushu lessons, so he’d be prepared for another encounter.

 

“I don’t think curry works on him at all, I thought it’d be great, since he has Baba’s tan, but it’s just terrible.” Sehun shook his head, as Jongin turned in front of his brother plus boyfriend. Regrettably, he was still a few cm shorter than the two. 

“No, absolutely not.” Zitao agreed, as the two stood like art snobs in a museum, before rushing him back into the changing room.

Jongin felt numb, as he stripped and re-dressed. This was the fourth shop, they had been here for over five hours already, but his brother was so excited and happy, he couldn’t say he wanted to go home, even if he really wanted nothing more than just that. 

His feet were killing him. Apparently, the happy couple had no receptors for pain below their waists or an incredible shopping stamina. Maybe both?

He didn’t even need that many clothes, he hadn’t grown much since last winter and he wouldn’t go anywhere exciting, apart from the family meeting for Lunar new year next month. It wasn’t like he couldn’t wear his old dress shirt and dark washed jeans again.

“Yes, those jeans are a definite buy!” Sehun cheered the second he pushed the curtain away. 

The two older eventually had mercy on him and they settled in the food court. Jongin put down the five bags, heavy with clothing and threw himself on the closest chair, while Sehun and Zitao chose the menu in the front. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw 23 unread messages from Taemin. Rolling his eyes, he opened the chat window in which Taemin loudly complained how bored he was, because the studio was closed and Jongin the worst friend ever.

From the texts, Jongin figured out the Omega had gone shopping on his own, and of course chosen the same mall as them. He pressed call to invite his friend over to join their afternoon lunch.

Sehun and Zitao took so long to choose food, that Taemin arrived at the table at the same time as the couple.

“Taeminnie! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Sehun wrapped the shorter into a tight hug and Zitao seemed hesitant for a moment, before Taemin offered the same treatment the Alpha happily accepted.

“I’m Taemin, I’m this dork’s best friend. You must be Zitao-Hyung? I’ve heart of you, funny this is the first time we meet, considering you’ve been with Hyung since forever.” Taemin chirped, the air of awkwardness immediately dispelled by his bright personality. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve seen your performance from the talent competition. Your dancing is amazing.” Zitao complimented as they settled around the small table.

“Thanks. I try.” Taemin chuckled “So, you’re buying clothing that isn’t sweatpants?” he ogled the bags from various shops at their feet. 

“Yes, I wanted to do that since forever, but Nini’s busier than our baba. Considering he doesn’t fly around the globe to defend international companies, that’s a remarkable achievement.” Sehun joked and Jongin pouted.

“Well, the tough life of a dance protégée.” Taemin cackled and hit Jongin’s shoulder, before diving into the bags.

“Oh, these will look wonderful! Even more Omegas will come around with flowers, if you show your firm ass in these after dance club.” Taemin commented and Jongin felt his face flush, as his brother shot him a surprised look.

“Yes, dark blue, oh my god, you bought him a jeans jacket, this is amazing!”

“You had someone confess to you?” Sehun asked curiously. Jongin wished the ground would open right below him.

“One? One? More like an army.” Taemin shamelessly revealed and Zitao squeaked in delight. 

“I’d expect nothing less from our handsome Jongin.” The other Alpha patted Jongin’s arm.

“How come you never told us? Did you accept someone?” Sehun leaned over the table nosily.

“I… no… I… once? But that was before summer break?” Jongin confessed. Sehun seemed to stare right into his soul.

“Oh, my little Nini, all grown up! Taozi, get our food!” he commanded, when the alarm on their table started rattling that moment.

“Why did you break up? Why didn’t you accept others? I feel like I missed out, it was really rare for someone to confess at our school, with everyone so focussed on their studies.” Sehun signed. 

Jongin shrugged. He was not going to tell his brother that he felt wrong going out with someone else, when all he could think of when imagining a relationship was his best friend, Kyungsoo.

 

In February, during the break before he’d start his second year of High School, Jongin was going to have his first performance organised by his dance studio. After it had grown over the last years, they finally had the resources to organise one. Jongin was allowed to do a solo, since he didn’t officially belong to any class. It wasn’t that Jongin didn’t want to dance in a class, but there was no class so advanced and so dedicated to keep up with him. By now, he was better than some of the teachers there. 

To Jongin, it was an opportunity he looked very much forward to. He admittedly had left his school work to second priority over the past weeks, in favour of practicing more. So, when his baba told him they’d have to have a talk on a Saturday evening, he assumed it was because of the bad grade he had scored himself in Physics this week. He was ready to defend himself with very flimsy arguments, as he settled on the bed, his baba sitting down next to him.

No one spoke at first and Jongin noticed his father looked extremely uncomfortable, before he cleared his throat.

“So, we… Junmyeon…” he shook his head and started anew: “The house keeper found something cleaning your room and we were a bit concerned and I just wanted to make sure you’re…” more throat clearing. 

Jongin wondered what his dad could have found. It was probably something extremely embarrassing, or he wouldn’t be beating around the bush so much. The lotion and tissues in his night stand were a bit embarrassing, but nothing out of the order for a teenage boy, were they? He didn’t have a stack of porn magazines, or any sex toys, like he had pretended he didn’t see Sehun hide when he had dropped by for a spontaneous visit.

“So, you’re completely informed to make the right decisions.” His father pressed out. “As you probably know, an Omega can get pregnant even outside from heat, even though that day has the highest chances of conceiving. Especially knotting heightens the chances by 75%...” 

Jongin shrunk, as he suddenly realised what his father must have found: the pack of condoms, opened and used from the two times he had fooled around with his ex. Maybe he could get one-way tickets to Australia and live in the outback, so he’d never have to face his parents again. A flight in 5 minutes, preferably, so he could get out of here right this second.

“Condoms’ effectiveness is reduced by 50% during knotting, because of the stress on the material.” Jongin knew this, because he had checked ahead, not wanting to become a father yet. Rumour had it, more than half the kids of Parks and Wus were not planned – at least Sooyoung claimed to have heard that. He really didn’t need this talk.

“Yes, I know.” Jongin mumbled, not looking up from his hands.

“Good. Yes, that’s very important. There’s effective birth control for female Omegas, and it’s become relatively reliably for male Omegas, too, but you should always have safe sex.” Jongin nodded mutely. 

“Good. Very good. Yes. That’s… that’s all. Oh, and remember consent is extremely important, okay? And stretching your partner beforehand, especially, if you’re with a male…” 

“Oh my god, baba.” Jongin whined, covering his face with his hands. This was just too much.

“I was just making sure. Porn is not a reliable source of information.” Yes, Australia sounded extremely promising right now.

“Alright. I was a bit surprised when Junmyeon told me, but I guess you’re old enough. Your dad is a bit panicked.”

Jongin felt his face burn up even more. Of course, his dad would be. That was, why he didn’t want his parents to find out. Who would want their parents to know?

“It’s not because he doesn’t trust you, Nini. But you know, that the both of us aren’t exactly the best family planners in the world. Just because it worked out well for us in the end, doesn’t mean that we wish for you or Sehun to experience the same.”

“You mean you didn’t plan to have Sehun?” Jongin asked. This was just confirming what he had already suspected.

“No, we actually didn’t. We also didn’t plan for you to happen. But you know that we love you very much with all our hearts regardless. Both of you.”

Jongin nodded. “You never told me.”

“Well, it’s not something you share with your children, when you don’t want to come off as a hypocrite, is it?” Kris chuckled and the awkward atmosphere lifted.

“And we also didn’t want you to feel like you were unwanted. Because you might have been unplanned, but no unwanted, alright, Nini?” His father locked eyes with him and Jongin was quick to nod again, in confirmation. There had never been any reason for him to feel unloved, the idea was absurd to him.

“Alright. Oh, have these back.” His father pulled out the box of condoms from his back pocket and handed it over to a mortified Jongin who mumbled a small thanks.

 

Breakfast the next morning, Jongin had forgotten about the humiliating conversation already. His Baba was at the chancellery already, as usually, but his dad sat on the table with a bright smile and the moment Jongin sat, he asked:

“So? Are you dating? Who is it?” His eyes were full of good natured curiosity, and Jongin started fidgeting on his chair, hurrying his breakfast down.

“Um, no one.” Jongin explained through a mouth full of rice.

“Oh.” His dad sounded disappointed. “Alright, that’s fine. I’d love to meet anyone you decide to court. Don’t hesitate introducing them, alright Nini?” he patted Jongin’s left hand and the Alpha swallowed.

“Okay, thanks dad.” He inhaled some more rice.

“Nini, eat slowly, seriously, no one is going to steal your food and I won’t let you go to school starving.” His dad signed at the sight. Jongin slowed down.

“I… did date. But we broke up.” He quickly added after a moment of consideration.

“Ah, I see. That’s alright, too. You should look around to find what you’re looking for, what works well with you.” His dad nodded. 

Kyungsoo was, what he was looking for. He would work well, Jongin was sure of it. Of course, he didn’t share his thought, instead stabbed his rice, even when it had done nothing wrong.

 

Before Lunar New Year rolled around, Kyungsoo posted the certificate of his graduation with honours from the Hyatt’s cooking school, as well as a picture of himself in his uniform, smiling brightly. Jongin immediately saved both in his hidden folder of Kyungsoo pictures. It was so well hidden not even Taemin knew about it.

He wasn’t particularly proud about using some of the pictures to jack off to sometimes. He just couldn’t help it.

The Parks celebrated without their son, which was a typical thing for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to do. The grandparents and the Wus all were invited to their house and they merrily ate Pasta a la Baekhyun, which probably had very little to do with what Kyungsoo had learnt to cook during the last almost three years, but no one would dare to complain, not even Yerim. And it was still very delicious.

 

Jongin spent the weeks before finishing the school year and, to him more importantly, the performance buried in school work and practice, with so little sleep, he almost forgot to find something to wear that wasn’t washed out Adidas sweat pants, but Zitao saved him from the fate of being worst dressed on stage the night before.

The dance company had rented a small stage for the performance and Jongin felt like he was already a professional, as he waited in the dressing room for Alpha males – the smallest one, because there only was a grand total of four of them. There had been a final run through of all acts to adjust sound and light, and compared to the talent competition at his school, Jongin was hardly nervous. Maybe it was because he knew it was just his family, plus his part-time family, the Parks, watching, not some assholes from his grade.

But he was sure he knew all the moves, after so many hours of practicing, alone of with his teacher. The choreography was his own and the song a remix of Mr.Mr.. He had tried one of We are Bulletproof Part 2, too, but in the end, he felt the flow of the Girls’ Generation song worked better. Taemin had called him an old generation K-Pop snob, but Jongin had gotten awfully good at ignoring the many snarky remarks of the Lee Taemin.

He was the closing act and there was still half an hour until the first act would open, so he played Candy Crush on his phone, a younger boy lazing in the corner. Jongin had watched most of the rehearsal and liked what the others, especially some of the younger, groups had put on. There was one more soloist, a primary school girl who did amazing popping and locking and would open. Jongin thought the choice was great, because she really stood out and deserved the chance to shine.

“Did you see that guy’s eyes? I’ve never seen such a colour on a Korean before, crazy cool.” 

“Meh, too tall for an Omega, who wants their Omega taller than them? Not me. The other one, with the wide eyes, though, was a total babe, though.” 

“Yeah, he sure was pretty, maybe I can get his number? I can imagine some nice places for those plumb lips.” Jongin scrunched his nose in disgust and reached for his headphones. As if some random Omega would offer some average looking, pimply teenager their number.

“Come on, let’s see if they’re still around.” Jongin rolled his eyes at the reminder why Kyungsoo hadn’t gone to the graduation party back then. Too many Alphas were complete idiots. He lied back and opened the next level of bursting candy.

Wait. Tall with extraordinary eyes? Plush lips and wide eyes? Jongin jumped out of his chair, when realisation hit him, almost running out of the room, much to the confusion of the younger Alpha, who looked up from his phone.

Jongin rushed through the door and almost crashed into said pimply teenager Alpha, who stood only a couple of steps from the door, his slightly-less-offensive-to-the-eye friend right in front of him, greasily using a very explicit pick up line on 

Kyungsoo, in the flesh, pale and pretty as he always had been, dressed in his favourite colour (black) from head to toe, glaring the pimply Alpha down.

“Oh, do you? Well, I happen to not like Alphas with dicks smaller than mine, so…” he looked pointedly at the other’s crotch. 

Jongin’s eyes widened and he burst into hysteric, slightly panicked, laughter, as the Alpha was shocked into silence, his friend also unable to hold back his snickering as well. 

“Hey Dancing Bear, what lovely roommates you have.” Sehun grinned and Jongin tore his eyes away from Kyungsoo for a moment, still unsure if maybe he fell asleep and was dreaming that the Omega was actually here. Wait. Was he here to watch him? Why wasn’t he in Europe? Where was the boyfriend? 

“Hi Hyung.” Jongin greeted weakly, and focussed back on Kyungsoo, who stared at him for a second, before bursting into one of his heart-shaped smiles. 

“Aish, Nini, you grew up so much, I wouldn’t have recognised you! I thought for sure, you’d join the small people club.” Kyungsoo stepped in front of him and wrapped him in a hug. Jongin needed a second to reply the action, gingerly trying out how Kyungsoo now felt in his arms now, that he was taller. He felt tiny, and Jongin could wrap himself around him so nicely. He had to let go much too early for his liking.

“I-I didn’t know you were back in Seoul.” Jongin was confused, happy and slightly overwhelmed.

“Yes, because you spend all your wake time in the studio and obviously don’t listen to other people talking, or you’d know.” Sehun shook his head in mock disappointment. 

“I returned last night. I’m still pretty jet lagged, so a little entertainment will be good.” Kyungsoo explained, still smiling so beautifully. Jongin nodded and suddenly, he was extremely nervous. Kyungsoo was watching his dancing for the first time since the ballet recital years ago – he had to show him how good he was!

“Yes, and since dad made attendance here mandatory…” Sehun teased. Jongin pouted at his older brother’s comment, even when he knew most would have come to watch, anyway.

“You should get to your seat, the girl opening is super talented, you cannot miss that. Her style is really a lot like Hyoyeon’s.” Jongin explained. Kyungsoo’s and Sehun’s eyes lit up simultaneously at that. 

Jongin bolted back to the changing room and immediately texted Taemin about 30 texts born from pure horror and joy. The Omega had ballet practice, which was why Jongin even had allowed him to miss this performance in the first place, and didn’t text back. Jongin almost crushed his phone as he freaked out without anyone to hold his hand. 

The dances took about 90 minutes in total, so there was plenty of time to pace, reapply powder, text Taemin some more and then even Seulgi, who was in her changing room, since she appeared with her group, too, re-tie his shoes, go through the dance another 3 million times and stretch muscles that were perfectly stretched out.

He waited behind the side curtain, leaning forward just enough to see the audience, trying to spot familiar faces, but one of the dance teachers who helped coordinate, pulled him back before he found them, scolding him for almost being seen silently. 

The song ended and the group scurried off the stage and Jongin was pushed forward, when he didn’t immediately move. His dad and Baekhyun were noticeable, because they cheered too loudly before he had even shown a single move that wasn’t almost smashing into the stage face first. Jongin smiled, when he saw Joohyun sink further into her seat, probably muttering how her dad was too embarrassing to be true.

He locked eyes with Kyungsoo, as the music started and like always, his nerves washed away with the first beats. 

He had practiced his expression, upon Seulgi complaining about it, and now he let a smirk tug on his mouth. It reflected the confidence the music gave him. While he moved in harmony with it, he felt like he could take any challenge and come out on top.

And he felt like, he could still win Kyungsoo’s affection, like this.

The song was finished much too quickly. There had been a small mistake in a big arm movement, but overall, Jongin was filled with joy and pride upon finishing well. He blushed, when some of his family and part-time family jumped up with loud cheers and bowed until the other dancers started filing back on the stage.

They went to a barbecue to celebrate not only the performance, but also Kyungsoo returning. Sooyoung met them there, only Zitao and Yerim missing the fun. 

Jongin didn’t manage to snatch a seat next to Kyungsoo, but he understood. His parents hadn’t had him for years, as had his best friend. He wouldn’t get in the way, where he didn’t belong. 

But he clung to Kyungsoo’s every word, as the others made him talk, the quiet Omega telling them about things Jongin had a hard time to even imagine. His respect for the elder grew, as he talked about difficulties he faced. But his mood significantly dropped, when the topic came to the mysterious boyfriend Kyungsoo had found himself. 

He was Japanese, the only other Asian in the program and they had bonded over that. It was sort of sweet, but Jongin felt nothing but jealousy. He tried to mask it, though, which was easy, as none of the attention was on him, and he stuffed his face with pork.

“Why can’t you stay here? Seoul has a Hyatt.” Sehun whined. He hadn’t thought about whether Kyungsoo would stay or not. He had kind of expected the Omega to be back for good now, but obviously, he had to work somewhere.

“I know. But for now, I just have to take whatever I can get, and Munich was the best choice because Yuki will work in Salzburg. That’s close enough to visit on days off. But I’ll have 30 vacation days a year, so I can visit, if I find a cheap flight.”

“Don’t worry, Appa will pay for your flights. Just come a lot!” Chanyeol draped himself over his petite son, squishing him adorably. Jongin almost forgot to swallow his rice, because he was wondering, what it’d feel to hold Kyungsoo so tightly.

 

Jongin managed to hang around Sehun and Kyungsoo as much as possible, even ditching practice twice. He still had a few more days before school would start again, and Sehun had even taken a day off work to have more time with his best friend. Jongin just invited himself over to the Parks’ – it was unlikely anyone even noticed he was there, part-time family membership gave you those privileges. 

The Omegas spend a lot of time just lazing around and talking, and like old days, they didn’t care if Jongin lay on around the living room, too. 

 

Kyungsoo cooked dinner once, for which Jongin was very eagerly assisted. He even got some time with Kyungsoo alone, since there was no one else around. It was like before the Omega had left for Europe and he had sometimes helped him cook. 

“Where do these go?” Jongin asked, after he finished cutting the Tomatoes exactly how Kyungsoo had shown him. Well, mostly. There was a similarity. He had tried.

Kyungsoo turned from where he was chopping herbs. “Oh, wow, these are really neat. Over… Woops, I’m still not used to your height, over there, I’m almost finished.” Kyungsoo pointed at the worktop next to the stove. 

Jongin caught himself grinning like an idiot. Kyungsoo had looked at his chin, before realising his eyes weren’t down there anymore and turned his head up. His life goal when he was 12 was to grow taller than him, after all. Child-like happiness bubbled in Jongin’s stomach. He handed Kyungsoo whatever he asked for, like a puppy following its owner around, but he couldn’t find himself to bother that he looked a bit like an idiot. 

“Taste this!” Kyungsoo ordered and Jongin took the spoon from the other, inwardly giggling like the dork he was, that their hands touched during that. 

“Oh Hyung, this is so good, like, amazing good! I don’t think I can ear Pasta a la Baekhyun ever again after that.” Jongin’s eyes widened, as the aroma spread on his tongue. Kyungsoo laughed.

“Don’t tell dad, of you’ll starve until the end of time, whenever you visit here.”

“Probably. Not worth it.” Jongin agreed.

“Though you don’t look like you need anyone feeding you anymore. It’s still weird seeing you so grown up.” Kyungsoo smiled and reached up to ruffle Jongin’s hair. 

“You were gone for three years, after all, Hyung.” Jongin pointed out.

“Ah, I feel bad for missing you grow up into a man. Alright, let’s get this on the table and find the people who wanted to eat. If you let it sit for too long, the pasta will get soggy.” Jongin stared at Kyungsoo’s back, and suddenly felt very odd. He was only 16, people didn’t usually call him a man yet. And this was Kyungsoo. Calling him… a man.

But Jongin was called into action, before he could continue to freak out about the small sentence, that probably didn’t mean anything.

 

Sehun was the only one to eat soggy pasta that evening, but he assured Kyungsoo it was still the best pasta he had ever eaten, much better than Pasta a la Baekhyun, to which all hell broke loose. Sehun was lucky he was Baekhyun’s secret favourite Wu child, and got out of it without too much harm.

 

Kyungsoo left just four days after arriving, and Jongin didn’t even dare to go to the airport, silently crying in his room. Angry with himself, because he was still crushing on someone so unachievable, with Kyungsoo, for leaving and with Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, for apparently being a great person and deserving Kyungsoo, and making him so happy. Kyungsoo had promised to bring him next time he came.

The next morning, he had finally found the resolve to get over Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 - 11th grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am introducing an OC named "Chen" in this chapter. You'll probably figure out why I chose that name, other that I have the creativity of a gold fish, when it comes to naming. :)

“We definitely need the neon gloves, we cannot do it without those.” Taemin wrote on his note pad. Jongin did not care the slightest. After the scene last year, when he had punched some asshole during lunch, the teasing had died for good. So, he happily fulfilled Seulgi’s wish of dancing Catch me if you can for the talent competition this year.

Right now, he just wanted to cool down. Chen slumped into him, which didn’t help to achieve that at all and Jongin unhappily shoved at the petite Omega, who didn’t budge. Chen was a first year, loud, very loud, a complete mess at dancing, Omega, that had joined the dancing club, because he had made a bet with someone and lost. Taemin had seen him, found him adorable and adopted them into their circle. He also didn’t have a concept of personal space and zero qualms about touching Alphas and spoke Chinese with a Southern accent and Korean with a Chinese one. Compared to him, Taemin was tame and docile. 

“Okay, let’s go over it, neon gloves, white shirts, army pants and Timberland boots.” Chen counted down.

“Yes.” Seulgi beamed. “This is going to be wonderful!”

“I still think, we should ask some more people to join, to fill the stage, you know?” Taemin pouted.

“You just need an excuse to talk to Minho-Hyung.” Jongin deadpanned.

“I do not… who is that even? I have no idea who you’re talking about.” Taemin blushed brightly. Sure, he didn’t.

“Pathetic.” Seulgi snorted and Chen laughed his bright laugh. 

“Pink, yellow or orange?” Taemin asked in a terrible attempt to shift the attention from his obvious crush.

“I don’t care.” Jongin immediately announced. 

“As expected.” Taemin rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“Well, I’m saying pink, because that’s just fabulous.” Chen grinned. His lips naturally curled up, and did so even more, when he smiled. He also had deep dimples and Jongin had felt the immediate need to protect him from all evil. 

“Okay, no, they’re wearing yellow in the video and I am not going to go with orange again.” Seulgi frowned. Her team had sprayed their hair in various colours for the performance in February and the orange hadn’t washed out the way it was supposed to be and she had gotten into trouble for violating the dress code at school. 

So, they settled for yellow.

“We should at least go through it once more.” Jongin suggested.

“Why are you such a workaholic? We still have two months left.” Chen whined, but Taemin had already gotten up.

“You need it the most, Chensingmachine!” Taemin scolded his fellow Omega.

“I actually like that name.” Chen giggled and rolled around some more, before getting up.

“Not to mention, we don’t even have that much time. We only have one week of summer break left and after that, everyone will be busy again. Better we perfect it now.” Jongin said and selected the song from his playlist.

“Yes, sir!” Chen saluted, before starting to shake his butt, in what looked like a kitten dance, again and singing the chorus. 

“If Chen keeps messing up the moves, we’ll just make him sing instead. I’m sure you could belt Taeyeon’s and Jessica’s high notes.” Seulgi deadpanned, as they got into their starting position.

“Of course, I can! Voice of an angel!” Chen grinned.

“At least he’s humble.” Taemin cackled.

“Guys, more concentration here.” Jongin complained, but he secretly enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere. Chen had melted into their group so well, and added to Taemin’s playfulness without the perfectionism, making them all lose up a bit more. Something they didn’t know they were missing before, but wouldn’t want to let go of again now.

 

“It’s really getting better. But… um…” Jongin looked for gentle words to tell the huffing Chen, lying on the studio floor.

“I’m lacking balance! I’m locking my frame!” Chen whined.

“Uh, yeah, you could say that.” Jongin nodded carefully.

“You don’t have to be so nice, my baba never holds back scolding me, I know the problems.” Chen signed and rolled onto his stomach.

“It’s funny, your words sound so much like that guy from Idol Producer your dad likes so much, Nini.” Taemin laughed.

“Lay, Tae, it’s Lay, for god’s sake, how do you keep forgetting that, we even danced to Sheep last year.” Seulgi rolled her eyes.

“You know Idol Producer?” Chen asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I watched it, was rather entertaining and good for my language skills.” Jongin shrugged.

“I think we should enjoy the end of the summer break. How about a sleepover? I don’t think Seulgi’s ever done one with us. You, too, Chen!” Taemin suggested.

Chen’s eyes lit up.

“I wanna come! I wanna come!” he jumped a little in excitement. 

“You did sleepovers?” Seulgi raised an eyebrow. “How did your parents allow that?”

“Yeah, Taemin’s parents didn’t want him to come to my house at all at first, not even for normal play dates, but they eventually found out I’m harmless.” Jongin shrugged.

“No raunchy excesses in the middle of the night ever took place.” Taemin giggled. Jongin signed.

“Gross.” Seulgi frowned. 

“So, are we crashing at the Wus’?” Taemin suggested. “There’s enough space there and Nini’s dads are the best. Even if they look scary.” Taemin promised.

Jongin shrugged. He had little doubt his parents would mind, if there two more people. It’s be great, they could watch Street Dance, or Grease, or Hairspray… so many options! He felt excitement build in his stomach already.

“I’m not sure my parents would allow that. I’ll ask them, though.” Seulgi scratched her head.

“Well, if Taemin’s there, too, I’m sure I can talk my parents into it.” Chen thought out loud. “I really wanna do it! It’s been forever since I had a sleepover, even in China.” 

Chen was half Chinese, half Korean, but had lived the first 15 years in China and only come to Seoul for high school this year, because of his parents’ work. He struggled a little to fit in, outside of dance club with the three of them. Jongin wasn’t much different, alone in classes, but he still felt his heart hurt for the petite Omega, who was clearly a very social person.

“Understandably. Two Omegas, I wouldn’t leave my Alpha daughter with such dangerous, aggressive and sex hungry kids alone either.” Taemin nodded and slung his arm around a confused Chen. Jongin sometimes worries, Taemin corrupted Chen’s innocence. 

“God you’re such a dork.” Seulgi rolled her eyes and Jongin couldn’t help but giggle at Taemin’s mocked serious expression, full of fake worry over Seulgi’s dignity at such a scandalous sleepover.

“Your parents can talk to mine, if that helps. My dad’s a teacher and I’m sure he’ll manage to convince them, that no harm will be done. And we’ll be sleeping in the living room, anyway, because that’s where the TV is.” Jongin suggested.

“That is such a smart idea! You’re such a wise person, Nini.” Chen praised. Jongin wasn’t sure he understood what sarcasm was, but on the other hand he sometimes felt like Chen was just trolling everyone 24/7. 

“Stop being silly, Chen.” Jongin switched to Mandarin and shoved the Omega, who just laughed.

“Let’s get ice cream for dinner.” Taemin suggested and they left the studio to hunt for sweets.

 

“Of course, you can sleep in the living room. It’s been some time since you suggested anything other than meeting up for practice with your friends.” His dad beamed. Other parents were worrying about their children drinking alcohol or getting into trouble with street gangs in Seoul’s darker streets – his dad worried he was having fun with his friends. The logic….

Jongin shrugged. “I think Chen’s slowing our pace down a little.”

“And that is absolutely wonderful, he does well doing so, you should enjoy youth a bit more.” His dad nodded. He was starting to sound like a grandpa again.

“Since I doubt you’d volunteer bringing any lover of yours homer here, I’m fine with it, too.” His baba grinned and Jongin felt his face heat up.

“We’re just friends, baba.” He whined weakly. The idea of having sex with anyone, while his parents were two rooms away was enough to go soft. 

“Don’t let him bully you. Tell your friends it’s alright and there’ll be plenty to eat.”

“Thanks, dad.”

 

Two days later, Jongin had shoved the sofas aside to create enough space for four people to lie on. His phone was ringing obnoxiously from the messages that seemed to flood it, but he had been determined to finish preparations, before checking.

As expected, it was nothing important, just Yerim sending 10 pictures of her new dorm room, then Sooyoung sending more, to prove her university and dorm were superior, after which a fight had started and Sehun had cut in, that Korea University was still superior – obviously. 

Jongin scrolled through the bickering and abruptly stopped at Kyungsoo’s picture of him pouting and showing off his small room in the background. ‘Be glad you’re still on campus, big city leases are fucking expensive.’

The Hyatt accommodated their employees on a floor at the hotel, if needed, but it was small and not as luxurious as the hotel rooms for guests. Jongin obviously didn’t look at the cut of the room, though. Instead, he stared at Kyungsoo’s dark blue eyes, wide and pretty, as he pouted into the camera. He hardly had any pictures like this. Kyungsoo was naturally cute, but he didn’t behave cutely often.

Without much thinking, Jongin saved the photo to his secret Kyungsoo folder.

He had deleted it the day after Kyungsoo had left, but regretted it two days later and restored it from the phone’s trash. He felt like trash, too, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to look at Kyungsoo once in a while (every day) to put himself in a good mood, or share his good mood. Yeah, he was in too deep. Way too deep.

“Aw, Nini, still being a frustrated creep?” Jongin shrieked in surprise at Taemin’s voice behind him and his phone flew from his hands. 

Taemin cackled hysterically, as Jongin received it back from the floor, checking for damage. 

“Ah man, you have no idea how much I looked forward to this!” Taemin cheered and threw his belongings in the middle of the free space. 

“How did you even get in?” Jongin frowned. He would have heard the door, surely. 

“Oh, your baba’s cutting the flowers in the backyard, came in through the back door.” Taemin explained. “Did your dad make chocolate cake? I can smell chocolate cake.” Taemin asked, looking to the kitchen. 

“I think he did. You cannot eat…” the doorbell interrupted Jongin warning Taemin to keep his manners and not eat the cake before everyone was even here.

Giddy with excitement, he bounced to the door, almost running into his dad, who came from upstairs and smiled, but didn’t say anything about Jongin’s obvious childish happiness. 

He almost slammed the door open. Chen beamed at him, packed with a big backpack.

“Hi Nini! I brought my Appa’s rice balls! Oh, are you Nini’s dad? Or Baba?” Chen loudly asked, looking past Jongin.

Jongin turned his head to look at his dad, who looked like he had tried to quickly disappear, but now happily smiled at Chen.

“I’m Junmyeon, I’m his dad.”

“I’m Zhang Chen, it’s so nice to meet the reason for Jongin’s great manners! You have such pretty eyes!” Chen ignored his dad’s hand and went for a hug.

“Ah, your dad is so pretty, Nini, you never told us! Oh, Taetae!” Chen darted off to hug Taemin.

His dad still stood there, frozen for a moment, before turning to his son.

“He’s… cute. I see how he does you good. Just, he reminds me of someone… I just can’t pin-point it.” 

 

The sleepover was a great idea. They ate until they were hurting, then they watched films, until Jongin was half-asleep. He jerked awake, when he heard Taemin whisper his name, which was never a good thing.

“What are you talking about?” he mumbled, leaning over fast asleep Seulgi. 

“Not much, just your adorable crush!” Taemin turned his phone and showed the picture of Kyungsoo and him they had taken, when he had last been to Seoul. Chen looked at him starry eyed.

“You looked so, so cute when you were little. And It’s so sweet that you have a part-time family.” Chen cooed.

Jongin whined and buried himself in his blanket. 

“And here’s Nini and me during our last ballet performance, look how small he was.”

 

Jongin eventually dozed off listening to the two Omegas whisper over baby pictures of everyone Taemin had baby pictures of. It was so nice and peaceful and Jongin felt happy to have these friends.

 

When he woke up, everyone else was still asleep. He shuffled to the kitchen, where his baba was reading on his tablet, glasses perched on his nose. 

“Good morning.” He glanced over the edge of the device and threw Jongin a small smile. 

“Morning, baba.” Jongin yawned and went to receive the cereal from the shelf and milk. 

Before he finished his breakfast, Chen came into the kitchen. He blinked at Jongin, then at his baba, who looked up from the tablet to greet the new face.

“Oh, you must be Nini’s baba? I’m Chen. Thank you for having me.” Chen introduced, his voice a bit scratchy from sleep, as he dropped into a quick bow. 

“Hmh. I’m Kris.” His father put on the face he made to look harmless.

“He’s lived in China, baba.” Jongin explained, switching to Mandarin. 

“Oh, did you?” his baba put down the tablet, his interest clearly woken. Chen beamed upon hearing his first language.

“I did. I’m half-half.” He explained. “I only moved here this year, so my Korean is still a bit wobbly, though appa makes me work on it all the time. Which is really tiring. It’s so nice to speak mandarin once in a while.” Chen fired away. Jongin missed a few words. Because, damn, did Chen speak fast. His skills weren’t on par with a native speaker.

“Are you from Hunan?” his baba asked. 

“I am. Ah, I guess, I speak with the local accent, don’t I?” Chen scratched his neck. 

“You do. But don’t try to change it. I’m from Guangzhou.” 

“Oh, a Southerner, too! But you speak so clearly.”

“It’s required for work and I got used to it.” 

Jongin watched them talk and slowly descent into more and more gibberish he had no idea, how he was supposed to understand. Eventually, he checked on Seulgi and Taemin, but the two were still knocked out in the living room.

 

“How on earth did Chen become fast friends with your baba? That guy is so scary?” Seulgi whispered, as if the other Alpha could hear her from the garden. 

“He might look a bit scary, but how can I judge someone based on their appearance?” Chen shook his head. 

“God, the little first year, so mature. I think I’m going to cry.” Taemin faked a sniff. 

“He’s not that much younger than us.” Jongin gently reminded. He knew what Taemin was talking about, though. Chen looked young, he was tiny, with only some lean muscle on him, and oh so adorable. Jongin considered him his child sometimes, too.

“Our little baby. All grown up.” Taemin dramatically grabbed Jongin’s hand and pulled him into his chest. 

“Ew, let me go.” Jongin struggled a little. They were waiting for the three guests to be picked up. Well, Chen and Seulgi to be picked up, since Taemin would stay until Jongin removed him from the house with force. He always did. 

The doorbell rang, but Jongin was now tackled to the sofa.

“Tae, let me go, we need to…” 

“No. Your dad will get that.” 

“This is so impolite.” Jongin whined.

Seulgi started pulling on his arm.

“Let go, if that’s my mom, she’ll read into it!” she hissed and Taemin immediately let go.

Jongin laughed in victory and hurried towards the door. “Wait for me!” Chen whined and followed, Taemin hot on his heels, while Seulgi remained on the sofa, one eyebrow raised.

In a sense of déjà vu, his dad was in the entrance hall already, hand on the door handle.

“Ah, I was wondering where you were.” He said. They all stood awkwardly for a moment, before he finally opened the door, revealing a handsome man, probably a bit younger than his fathers. 

“Oh, hello, ah, Chen-Chen!” the man’s eyes landed on the smaller boy who wiggled his way past Jongin. The family resemblance was uncanny, the moment the older Omega smiled, revealing the same set of dimples Chen had.

“Ah, baba, this is my friend Nini, Nini, this is my baba.” Chen quickly introduced in Chinese. Jongin gave a polite bow.

“And these are Tae and Nini’s dad, Wu Junmyeon. And Seul’s probably still on the sofa.” 

“Thank you for letting Chen stay over tonight.” Chen’s dad spoke in cute Korean with a heavy Chinese accent, bowing deeply to Junmyeon. Jongin turned to see his dad look like deer caught in headlights.

“I’ll go get my stuff, baba.” Chen announced and whizzed back into the house. Jongin sometimes wondered where all that energy came from and how it didn’t translate into dancing. Taemin looked at him, obviously seeking help. Jongin snapped from zoning out and noticed his dad still standing there and Chen’s dad still smiling on the threshold.

His dad was never this impolite, what was wrong with him?

“Um, would you like to come inside?” Jongin offered.

“You speak Chinese? Chen-Chen never mentioned.” The Omega asked politely, and stepped inside, closing the door.

Jongin nodded dumbly. He never knew how to behave around adults. Why was his father just standing there?

“Um, are you, by any chance, Zhang… Yixing?” his dad finally burst out. The other’s eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded, smiling even brighter.

“I am.”

Oh. Well. That explained that.

“Oh my god.” His dad all but squeaked. This was a good time to make a swift exit from the scene, before he’d feel more second-hand embarrassment.

 

“Right? I cannot believe it. I must have made a complete fool of myself, so embarrassing, but can you believe it’s Zhang fucking Yixing in my house, looking like a Greek god?” … “Yes, yes, of course, Kris’ more handsome.”

“Dad.” Jongin did not come to the living room to listen to his dad being embarrassing on the phone with Baekhyun.

“Wait a minute, my child is whining. What’s it Nini?” his dad asked, holding the phone away from his ear. 

“I’m not whining.” Jongin kept his voice very un-whiny. His dad raised an eyebrow.

“Right. Um. My shirts are too tight. Look.” Jongin showed how the buttons were straining.

“Perhaps, you gained weight?” his dad teased.

“Dad, I didn’t gain weight, I grew, which I already knew, but I look stupid!”

His dad signed. “We’re getting you new ones as soon as possible, okay?”

Jongin grumbled and marched off.

 

On a September morning, Jongin awoke to the message, that Kyungsoo was going to come to Seoul in October, a bit before the talent competition. Excitement flooded him and he couldn’t help but jump a little, waving his phone through the air. 

“Are you excited for Soo to come?” he asked. Damn, no! That was his dad. And he saw and immediately came to the right conclusion. This was so embarrassing!

Jongin cleared his throat. “Yes. He’s my part-time brother, after all.” And so much more. But he didn’t say that, of course.

“We all miss him. I’m glad you still care for him so much, Nini.” His dad said. “Now, get ready for school, you don’t want to be late.” 

“Yes, dad.” 

He was not doing a good job at getting over that crush.

 

He still slept bad the night before Kyungsoo was going to arrive. He blamed Taemin, Seulgi and Chen, who kept teasing him via text. But really, it was just his head, imagining that boyfriend and how he could show Kyungsoo, that he was a better choice than him. It’d be good to meet him and figure out some weak points.

They were going to have barbecue, despite it being a Thursday, and almost everyone confirmed to be there. Jongin cut practice short to be on time. 

Yerim spotted him the moment he stepped into the restaurant and started waving, almost hitting Joohyun in the face. No one else was there yet, but the aunty of the restaurant knew them, and knew more people would come soon enough. 

“Can you watch where you’re putting your short limbs for once in your life? I get appa doesn’t always have perfect control over his body, but he’s, like, 30 cm taller than you.” Joohyun hissed at her sister, as Jongin settled next to them.

“Hi guys.” Jongin greeted and Yerim completely ignored her fuming sister.

“Hi Nini! Aw, look at you, you turned more handsome since I last saw you! A few more months, and you’ll be able to dice vegetables with that jaw, hottie.” Jongin flushed happily at her comment.

“Thanks, Noona.” Yerim started patting his cheek gingerly as she grinned.

 

Jongin kept fidgeting on his chair, as the table filled, until only those who wouldn’t come, and Chanyeol with Kyungsoo were missing.

Jongin looked at pictures of Zitao’s and Sehun’s new dog, Candy, on the Alpha’s phone, when Sehun screamed and jumped up.

Like the last time, Kyungsoo was just as beautiful, just perfect, as Jongin remembered, when he came towards their table. And Jongin didn’t know what to do, again. Luckily, things were escalating into chaos very quickly, and Jongin only had a small chance to hug Kyungsoo, before his baba had them all sit down on the table in relative order, to eat.

 

Jongin only realised there was no boyfriend, when he finished showering, much later that evening. How hadn’t ha noticed earlier? Okay, well, it had been a mess with everyone talking all over each other and so much food, they didn’t manage to finish it. But before he had seen Kyungsoo, his boyfriend was the thing Jongin had paid most attention to. But seeing Kyungsoo had made rational thought leave his head.

Luckily, there was someone to turn to at times like this:

‘Yah, brat, what do you want, it’s late!’ Sehun snarled through the phone.

“As if you were sleeping already, Hyung.” Jongin chuckled and threw himself on his bed, snuggling into the blanket.

‘What do you even want? You never call me, and we saw each other an hour ago.’ There was the sound of water running the background.

“Hyung, um… wasn’t Kyungsoo-Hyung supposed to bring his boyfriend?” Jongin asked curiously.

‘Ah, you wouldn’t have known: they broke up last week.’

“What?” Jongin yelped and sat straight back up at the surprise.

‘What an asshole, right? At least Soo’s home now, so he doesn’t have to do this alone. You’re keeping an eye on him, right? You know how he doesn’t show his emotions and never asks for help, but it was his first love. He must feel terrible!’

Jongin mutely nodded.

“That’s so… awful.”

Jongin did feel bad, he felt sad for Kyungsoo. But he couldn’t feel sad for the loss of the boyfriend.

‘They both wanted to commit to the distance, but he just found another Omega girl, absolute lowlife.’

“Seriously? That’s just disgusting!” How could he just throw away what he had with Kyungsoo? How didn’t that guy see how precious, smart and wonderful Kyungsoo was, and how worth any effort?

‘Right? Okay, we’re taking good care of him, alright, Nini?’

“Yes, Hyung.”

 

Sehun was making true of his words and dragged them out for bowling on Friday.

Jongin was a hopeless case, but at least he was in a team with Kyungsoo. 

“Joohyun said you’re doing the talent competition again this year?” Kyungsoo asked, as they watched Zitao throw the ball straight to the gutter and then whining at Sehun for forgiveness.

“Yes! It’s on Tuesday!”

“I heard you accidentally recruited the son of Lay no one knew he had?” Kyungsoo chuckled. 

“We had no idea, I swear. I thought dad was going to die or something, when he turned up in our house.” Kyungsoo laughed louder. Jongin was glad to see, that Kyungsoo seemed careless and happy enough to laugh like that. He wasn’t sure how a truly broken heart felt like. Small heartbreaks, yes, he had plenty of these. But no true end of love.

“It’s your turn, come on, Nini, throw another zero points, so you don’t get into the lead.” Sehun snorted.

“I’m playing.” Kyungsoo grinned at his best friend and rose from the bench, where he had sat besides Jongin.

The rest of the game descended into intense competition between the two Omegas, while Jongin showed Zitao their practice video – Chen had found some sort of Balance, at least most of the time he had – and Zitao showed him the most recent and disgusting Petri dishes he had done at work.

Overall, it was a good evening.

 

Jongin spent the weekend mainly in the studio with Chen and Seulgi, and Taemin, who joined them after ballet lessons.

“We’re so winning this thing this year.” Seulgi snorted. 

“If we don’t, I swear I’m buying all of you dinner, because it will be my fault.” Chen promised. 

 

“I’m bringing Kyungsoo-Oppa later.” Joohyun announced, while she walked past their lunch table as if they were complete strangers. The peasants at the bottom of the stairs that led to her throne.

Jongin choked on his food and Taemin started roaring in laughter.

“How is she even going to do that?” Chen asked no one in particular, confusion written all over his face. “He’s an adult, isn’t he? Taemin said he was 6 years older than us.”

“Where there’s Joohyun’s will, there’s a way.” Seulgi said and Jongin noticed, how she looked a bit star struck, looking after the smaller Omega. A gold opportunity opened for him.

“Do you have a crush on Joohyun?” he asked innocently. 

“A crush?” Seulgi startled. “No, no, not at all.” 

“Oh my god, you have a crush on Joohyun?” Taemin asked and the two Omega boys leaned over the table.

“I never said that!” Seulgi panicked. Jongin felt a bit bad for throwing her under the bus, but the attention was effectively turned away from him.

 

Nerves built in Jongin’s stomach, as they always did before a performance. He kept going through his moves during the afternoon lessons and was glad, when they were finally released early for the talent competition. 

“These gloves are itchy as heck.” Chen tugged on them again and again. They were the last act, so they had to wait until everyone was done, which took almost an hour.

Jongin kept trying to spot Kyungsoo, but everyone looked the same in their school uniforms while Taemin went over the choreography in tiny moves next to him. They had changed the verse parts, because no one was singing and they wanted to show a higher energy performance. 

And all of them, including Chen, had a solo to dance. 

“There.” Jongin whispered.

“What’s there?” Seulgi asked, leaning into his personal space.

“I found Kyungsoo-Hyung - I mean nothing!” Jongin bit his tongue, but Taemin had heard him. 

“Did Joohyunnie actually get him inside? Is he wearing your old uniform? Does he look cute? Will you spring an embarrassing boner on stage? Where is he?” 

“I’m not telling you.” Jongin hissed.

They were finally called to the stage and there was loud hooting immediately. Their outfits were pretty flashy, after all. Seulgi showed her midriff, Taemin had found the lowest v neck in Seoul, Chen had cut the sleeves off his tee, and you could definitely look far into the clothing from the side, and Jongin’s shirt was two sizes too small. 

He did have abs, after all.

The performance was a complete success. Chen hit all his moves and the students were screaming loudly through-out. Jongin had the time of his life, as he grinned at the audience.

Seulgi cried, when they were announced the winners.

 

Unexpectedly, they were swarmed by other pupils before they even got backstage. They wanted pictures with them, or of them. Jongin felt a bit embarrassed and covered his face with peace signs in most of them. They were showered in compliments, though a bit superficial, and Taemin and Chen luckily did the talking for them, as Jongin found himself flustered into silence.

He hoped the confessing wouldn’t pick back up after this.

“We totally need a picture with you, too.” Joohyun suddenly smirked at him, holding up her phone. Before Jongin’s brain had computed the information, she and Kyungsoo were between them, and one of her friends snapped away.

“That was just between hilarious and amazing.” The Omega girl explained, as she pocketed her phone.

“Like dad and uncle Junmyeon’s Genie cover?” Kyungsoo supplies, grinning.

“Please, no.” Jongin hid his face upon the reminder. And then, he realised, that should he ever have children, they would eventually find a video of him shaking his ass in a tight tee, filmed in higher resolution and with a steadier hand than the infamous Genie cover, copyright to Park Joohyun.

“Actually… the difference isn’t even that big.” Kyungsoo contemplated. Maybe he’d just not have children…

Small Baby-Kyungsoos, though… wouldn’t that just be adorable?

 

His dance studio was invited to perform as an interval act for a Christmas Party late in the year. 

Had Jongin known how this would change his life, he would have been nervous and preparing to do his very best in the small rooms they were given for preparation, side rooms of the big hall the party took place in.

But as he was blissfully oblivious, he happily took selfies with Seulgi to save the make-up Zitao had carefully applied to their faces on their phones. It would have been a waste not to spam Chen and Taemin with them.

Chen posted a picture with his fathers in return. They were ice skating to celebrate Christmas, and Jongin was not surprised to see that his Alpha dad had the same cute kitten mouth Chen had, the eyes and straight eyebrows. He really combined his fathers’ faces to perfection. 

“I sometimes do feel like a parent looking at Chen.” Jongin signed.

“I feel visually underprivileged.” Seulgi groaned. “Not to mention his father is a living ledged. What a life.”

Jongin giggled. 

“I feel like I’ve seen his Alpha dad before, too, though. I thought it, when I first met Chen, too, because he really resembles him so much.”

They were a big group, one that didn’t usually dance together, but was done as a project specifically for the performance. The dances they did were relatively easy, just for shallow entertainment. Jongin was under no pressure, and just danced as he loved to do. It was fun and Jongin hoped, they’d get a chance to do something like this again, some day.

 

He was zipping up his sweat jacket, when Seulgi poked her head into his changing room.

“Are you decent?” She asked, marching right into the room.

“You’re supposed to ask that before entering.” Jongin rolled his eyes. 

“There’s some dude who wants to speak to you.” Seulgi announced, looking serious all out of sudden.

“What? Who? Why?” Jongin quickly slipped into his shoes and threw all his clothing into his bag, shutting it.

“I don’t know, just go and find out. And then post it to the group chat.” Seulgi waved her phone.

Jongin followed the girl down the hallway to the door they had used to get into the party’s room from the side, where no one lingered to smoke or talk in private. The man was dressed in a suit, and he looked neither old, nor creepy, so Jongin wasn’t worried.

“Hello.” He quickly bowed.

“You’re Wu Jongin?” the man asked. His voice was relatively deep and Jongin felt right at ease when he talked.

“Um, yes.” Jongin fiddled with his hands. He still was mostly clueless how to behave around adults.

“I’m Ahn Chilhyun. Are you Chinese or Korean?” the man asked, still all pleasant.

“I’m half.” 

“And you’re in high school?” 

“Yes, second year.” Jongin nodded. He still didn’t understand why he was here and why the man needed to know that.

“Ah. I see. That’s good. You stood out to me on stage, Jongin. Your dancing is really something else. You’re very talented. Have you considered becoming a professional?”

“Yes, my dream is to become a dancer.” Jongin nodded eagerly. “After I graduate.” He added, because it was very important to his dad, that he finished high school.

“That’s good to hear. I’m from SM Entertainment. We’re always looking for people with star potential. With your dancing, you’ll pass auditions in a breeze. Become a trainee and then a star! I can see it in you.” The man offered. It sounded tempting. 

“Oh. I… I don’t want to become an idol, though.” Jongin felt embarrassed to talk back, when he got offered such an amazing chance.

“Well. We do have a corps of dancers as well. Backup, choreography, there’s a lot to do. The audition process is different for that though. And you should finish school, since we won’t train you, but just throw you right into business. 

I’m going to give you the card of our head of the department, as well as mine. You can contact him, tell him my name and that I vouch for you. If he’s happy with your skills, you can finish school and then join the company. It’s up to you. Just don’t wait too long. You’re very talented, but there’s a lot of talent knocking on our doors every day.”

Jongin stared at the card for a moment, before he gingerly took them and bowed again.

“Thank you so much, sir.”

He hadn’t given his future much thought. He knew, he wanted to dance, but never planned any further. It always seemed so far away in the future. But the man telling him this, suddenly made Jongin realise, that he’d maybe have to start work for his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I'm really happy!   
> Also, I've never before written anything over 15k words, but I feel quite inspired for this fic. :)

\- About 2 ½ years later – 

The sun wasn’t up yet, and the subway not yet operating, when Jongin grabbed a cap to get to the TV recording studio. He had rehearsals and, later, recording. Idols’ schedules were absolutely crazy and Jongin was more than happy that that career had never been what he had strived for. It was bad enough as a backup dancer.

But the thrill of the stage was incomparable. 

It was fun to work in the studio, to help create new choreographies with the staff and finally record them for the ground or solo artists to learn, too. But hearing all the fans scream and the lights on them was something else. He even happily stood up in the middle of the night for that.

The good thing was, that at 3 am in Korea, it was only 7 pm in Paris, where Taemin now lived.

Summer meant rehearsals for ballets. Taemin had gotten hired as a low tier soloist and Jongin had celebrated with him, hard. At first, they had held calls for hours, when the Omega had been homesick. Jongin was glad, he was getting better. Because he suffered with his best friend.

Jongin arrived a bit later than the idols, not having to go through sound check. The other dancers looked tired, but most likely, everyone in the building was. The fans would come for the prerecording at 7am. They’d probably be tired, too, because they were camping in a que outside already and had been waiting for god knew how long. 

Jongin threw his bag on the bench in the changing room and started typing texts to Taemin while they waited for the manager to get them. 

He was looking forward to next week, when it was just regular recordings, not comeback week’s. But he wasn’t going to complain, if he got the chance to stand on stage. Most groups were big enough they didn’t need backup, it was only the solo artists and smaller sub-units that needed them to fill the stage.

And concerts, of course. Concerts were to real thrill. Jongin got to see the world but without the buzz and stress the idols had to face. It was a dream-job.

After the pre-recording, Jongin was off. The three idols had to wait around the building until the evening, when the live broadcast was and they’d have to stand on stage again. It was lucky for him, that there were no other events for the day. As it was, he could still get breakfast at Petit France.

 

“Good morning.” Jongin greeted, as the door chimed. 

“Welcome to Petite France – ah, Jongin.” The girl on shift smiled at him. 

“Hey! Is Kyungsoo-Hyun here?” Jongin asked, giving her a bright smile. It was the one he knew got him everything. Dancing at a big entertainment company gave you confidence, if you did well. There were also the times, when they choreographers nagged everything he did. In the end, you came out a stronger person, a more confident one, for sure. A shy mouse didn’t make it in the spotlight of the stages Jongin stood on.

“Oh, yes, he is. You know the way.” She waved towards the staff door, before turning to the new customer who had come in.

Jongin slipped into the back. He had helped paint the walls, of course he knew his way around here.

“Good morning, Hyung.” Jongin chirped, not stepping into the kitchen. He was in no shape to be in one, Kyungsoo had made the hygiene restrictions very clear. Sooyoung may or may not have been threatened with a knife.

“Nini! Are you done already?” Kyungsoo turned from where he was kneading something and smiled at Jongin. Ah, yes, it was a good day.

“Yup, we only had Music Bank to shoot today, after all.”

“In that case, remind me to watch that NCT’s performance, later.” Kyungsoo checked on what he had in the oven.

Petit France was only a bit over a year old, after Kyungsoo had quit his job in Munich and came back. Jongin hadn’t realised how much he had missed seeing Kyungsoo, hearing him, until he finally could do so almost every day again. The Omega had molten right back into his life, with his café.

“Hyung, there’s no NCT, they all have suffixes! But of course, I will. Don’t think I won’t spam the group chat again.” Jongin chuckled.

 

Jongin’s performance was drowned out by much more exciting news, late that Friday evening. It was just before he headed to bed, because he had to get up very early tomorrow again. Sehun more or less fell into their house at 8 pm and Jongin was scared to death at the slamming and yelling from downstairs. This wasn’t the Parks’. There usually wasn’t any screaming in this house.

He flew down the stairs, toothbrush in his mouth, to see his dad and brother hugging and jumping up and down. 

His baba stood, leaning onto the sofa, sniffing into a tissue. What on earth was going on?

“Nini! Zitao and me are going to get married! In September, we’re having an autumn marriage!” Sehun screamed and fell around his neck, almost hitting the toothbrush. Jongin stumbled backwards to regain his footing, before he wrapped his still taller brother in a hug.

“Wah, Hyung, congratulations!” he shouted around foam and brush. 

“I know, it’s so surreal. I came straight here.” Sehun wiggled out of his arms. 

“You only have three months to prepare. Do you need help with anything?” his dad asked worriedly.

“It won’t be a big celebration, just family and close friends. We both aren’t that social, so it’s easy to choose. But if we need help with anything, I’ll tell you, dad! I can’t stay for long, though, I need to go and tell Soo. And he has to be my best man, obviously.”

 

His fathers were sobbing on the sofa, when Jongin made his way to bed. He knew they weren’t really sad, just being the emotional dorks, they were. He texted his friends the news, though Seulgi would hear it from her girlfriend soon, anyway.

The Alpha girl had gotten her shit together and told Joohyun she liked her on the day of their graduation, even going through the embarrassment of Chanyeol hearing. Two days later, Joohyun had asked Jongin to tell her the girl’s address and had appeared at her door with a pink hibiscus.

It was like a book’s love story and Jongin was extremely jealous of that, and hated himself for being a coward.

But it was easy to distract himself from what he wanted and didn’t have, when he first started working for his company. There were parties to attend, a lot of them. And when he turned of legal age, he started getting approached from Omegas. Some hoped to get closer to their idols through the company’s staff, some just knew they were easy, open for a night that didn’t mean anything.

The high of sex without any attachments helped. It distracted him from thinking about Kyungsoo, on the other side of the globe at first, then in a café in reach, but still unachievable. It helped him cope with the stress that the job brought: irregular hours, sometimes weeks off, then months of working without a single break.

But eventually, it got boring, and he turned it down.

 

Jongin shuffled things around at work, to make sure he had the wedding off and no one could call him in. He had to pass down his role for a concert tour that started rehearsing end of August, because of that, but he’s just use that as future black mail.

Of course, he was sad he’d miss a tour, because those were the most amazing performances, but there’d be more tours to attend, but no more weddings and Sehun meant the world to him, after all.

 

“I mean, if you look at it from here, it does kind of look like a dove.” Zitao turned the paper.

“No, it really doesn’t.” Chen shook his head and stuffed more crisps into his mouth. The Alpha whined and crumbled the paper in frustration.

The three of them had built an unexpected friendship over their shared language. 

“No, it wasn’t that bad, we just need to work on the head. And maybe the feathers. And definitely the legs.” Jongin un-wrinkled the paper and stroked over it to make it lie as flat as possible on the table.

“So, on everything?” Tao raised an eyebrow. Jongin was glad the other Alphas was from the North and didn’t slip into rapid-fire gibberish the longer they spoke, like his father tended to do.

“Just do something else. Abstract art, maybe?” Chen suggested. Tao threw a pen at the munching Omega, who ducked under the table, giggling wildly.

“I just want to make something special for Sehunnie. Something to remember and show your grandchildren one day.” Tao sniffed. He had always been very quick to cry, all out of nowhere.

“Maybe you would do something that has to do with what you do in the lab?” Jongin suggested, as Chen handed over a tissue.

“That sounds good.” Zitao sniffled and blew his nose.

The door of the kitchen, where they were sitting on the table, creaked and a head appeared. 

“Are you okay? I heard crying.” Jongin looked up to find Zitao’s one dad, Han, looking worried. He didn’t know Zitao’s parents well, other than Kyungsoo being a fangirl of his other dad, Minseok. But he knew, they were good people, who raised such a kind Alphas as Zitao, and were strong for doing so as a same-sex couple in a relatively conservative country.

“I’m fine, dad.” Zitao wiped his face and smiled at his dad, who nodded and disappeared.

“Alright, um, you did these experiments where the paper changed colour after blow drying it, right?”

“Yes, denaturation of the paint.” Zitao explained. Jongin remembered that having to do something with proteins.

“Let’s do something with that, maybe?” 

“I wanna blow dry!” Chen announced.

 

Jongin found himself consulting both his brother, as well as Zitao, depending on who was more of a nervous wreck over the next months. Perhaps marriage wasn’t as much fun, as he had always thought. 

His main examples were his parents, who had gotten married without a celebration, when he was a toddler, and his part-time parents, who had gotten married while still in university, with a huge party with more than 100 people in a big location and with a fancy cake, a ton of food and expensive suits.

Both couples radiated happiness on the pictures of the days that had been taken, and both still seemed to be quite in love after years of marriage.

“I don’t think the colour works well with my eyes.” Sehun stared at the mirror. Jongin jerked up from his daydream. Sehun wore some silver-lilac colour and it looked… weird. Suits were black, or dark blue, in Jongin’s mind, because that was, what his baba always wore to work.

“I didn’t even know they made them in such a colour. Don’t you want to buy a black one?” Jongin asked, rubbing on the material. Was this velvet? He had worn a lot of velvet to stage.

“I’m not going to a meeting or a funeral, Nini, I want something light. Where’s dad? You’re no help.”

“Why did you even make me come?” Jongin whined.

“Stop being annoying, it’s your duty as my little brother.” Sehun hissed.

“Ah, Sehunnie, look, the attendant found turquoise.”

Jongin returned to his chair and texted, only looking up from time to time, when Sehun, his dad, or the attendant wanted his opinion, only to then do the opposite of what he had said. Overall, it was a complete waste of time, but he had at least spent it with his family.

 

“No, you look like you’re trying not hard enough.” Chen shook his head. He had Taemin on video call and the phone was put up and Jongin had to turn in front of it with every outfit.

“The last think I wore, you said I was trying too hard. It always one of the two. What’s wrong with you?” Jongin whined, flopping onto his bed in exhaustion. He had worn more than 10 outfits at this point, and his legs started to get sensitive from fabric being tugged over them again and again.

“Okay, listen here, Nini, fashion terrorist bear, my dead clueless Alpha: that was a see-through shirt. That’s the definition of desperation, and I heavily insist you get rid of it.” Taemin’s tinny nagging sounded through the speakers of his phone.

“At least he has a closet full of party clothing.” Chen shrugged, as he continued to pull more clothing from said closet.

“Yes, the party animal.” Taemin snorted.

“I hear the jealousy. You knew beforehand that ballet is a boring branch to dance in, and you chose IT, the mother of all subjects that will never get you laid.” Jongin teased back.

“Shut up.” Both Omegas said at the same time.

“Oh hello, leather pants?” Chen grinned a moment later.

“Kinky! Put them on!” Taemin yelled.

Jongin signed and did as he was told, getting out of the destroyed jeans. Chen didn’t look, and Taemin couldn’t look, so, he didn’t bother leaving the room. They were both guys, after all.

“Hell yes!” Chen cheered. “Look at that bulge. If Kyungsoo doesn’t notice you as a man after wearing these, there’s no hope.”

“Thank you for your… kind words.” Jongin muttered and covered his crotch.

“Yah, I wanna see you dick, too!”

“Oh my god, can you both quiet down? My dad is downstairs, grading tests, how are you even my friends?” Jongin whined.

“We could make some moaning sounds, too, if you like?” Chen offered with a smirk.

“I’m not wearing the leather pants. This is humiliating.” Jongin decided and stripped them off again. He had liked them, when he had worn them, but Chen’s comment probably ruined them forever.

“I’m surprised you even have them.” Taemin commented. “But I guess it is on the side of trying very hard. Chen, how about dark jeans with a bit of fade and the white shirt that has the black collar and button front?” 

“Nini, do you have dark washed jeans?” Chen asked, looking at the closet that was ever so slightly unorganised. His digging hadn’t helped.

Jongin produced the desired article of clothing after some digging.

 

They styled his hair to the side in an combined effort, that made it look effortless, and Taemin’s unhelpful comments. Jongin was more than happy with the resulting look.

“You look so handsome!” Chen praised.

“Fucking hot, that’s my teddy bear!” Taemin hollered. 

Jongin actually hoped that Kyungsoo wouldn’t know what hit him. After all, he had never gone out with his brother, or the other older Omega. So, there was the element of surprise. He still hoped…

 

Jongin was undecided, if he should feel honoured to have been sorted into Sehun’s stag night party, or offended. Apparently, the couple had fought over him, which was why the first was even an option. But he was the only Alpha in a small group of Omegas. Gender separation was kind of the point of it.

On the bright side, Kyungsoo was in Sehun’s group – obviously – so at least he knew someone other than the groom-to-be. It wasn’t like Jongin had much of an Alpha’s ego to get hurt, so he just happily tagged along, as they hit the streets of Gangnam.

“I don’t know any of Sehunnie’s friends.” Kyungsoo muttered, as they squeezed down crowded streets. 

“Me neither. But I know you!” Jongin beamed at the Omega and the other blinked back at him. Jongin hadn’t missed the way Kyungsoo had stared at him, several times, when they had met up at the subway exit. Maybe he’d thank Chen and Taemin later.

He also hadn’t missed some of the other Omegas’ looks, but he hadn’t put this much effort into his appearance for Omegas to be unaffected, had he? But it was only Kyungsoo, he was interested in.

“Are you even old enough to drink?” Kyungsoo snorted.

“Come on, Hyung, I’ve been legal for over a year!” Jongin whined, and Kyungsoo mumbled something under his breath. 

 

Sehun led them right into a bar and they spread around a high table, ordering snacks and beer. Jongin didn’t like beer, so he whined until Kyungsoo drank it for him.

“You’re ruining all your efforts of convincing me you’re an adult.” Kyungsoo smirked, when he put down Jongin’s finished glass.

Jongin just grinned. He didn’t believe a word, because Kyungsoo thought he was intimidating, but he really wasn’t.

“Alright, let’s get some soju from 7eleven and then we’re hitting the clubs!” Sehun yelled. They cheered, and hollered and made some other guests look at them with distaste.

By the time the first bouncers happily let a group of Omegas into the club, Jongin blended in surprisingly well, he was feeling a nice buzz from the alcohol.

The bass was loud, as expected in a club, and it was impossible to understand one another without leaning close.

They all made a beeline for the bar, where Sehun ordered shots. When they crowded onto the dance floor, Jongin felt the alcohol make him a bit light headed. He had dragged Kyungsoo along to dance. The beat was good, he loved dancing and he wanted Kyungsoo close. Alcohol always had made it easier to do what he wanted to, it lowered his inhibitions, and he made use of that.

Kyungsoo was a bit awkward at first, but they laughed over his stiff moves and Jongin didn’t stop trying to get him to move a bit more fluidly to the music. There was ab it of distance between them, it wasn’t like when Jongin picked up an Omega on a party with the company, when they were dancing as close as possible, rubbing and grinding against each other.

But he was holding Kyungsoo’s hand, and it felt wonderful, despite them both getting sweaty and warm. Kyungsoo had strong hands, not very small, and Jongin loved how they fit again his own.

Time flew past them, as they danced in their own world, Jongin’s focus only on Kyungsoo. He knew he was staring, but his drunken mind couldn’t find a reason to stop. Why was he even so careful in the first place? Kyungsoo had to understand, how much he meant to him, or he’d never get over his role as the younger brother of the best friend. 

He needed to see, that Jongin was in love with him.

“Oi, we’re getting more drinks and going to karaoke, you two, come on!” one of Sehun’s friends pulled on Kyungsoo’s black shirt. The Omega giggled and turned to Jongin for confirmation:

“Come on, Nini, we clearly aren’t drunk enough already! I already regained my footing.” The Omega grinned the silliest smile Jongin had ever seen on him. Without any questions, he followed him through the dancing people, to where the small group of Sehun and three others was waiting.

 

Sehun had clearly not spent all his time on the dance floor sweating the alcohol out. He slumped onto Jongin.

“Nini, you’re so handsome! My little brother isn’t allowed to be this handsome! You’re just a baby!” Sehun slurred his words and Jongin patted his brother’s head, as they made their way out in a bundle.

“Don’t be silly, Hyung. I’m an adult, just like you.” Jongin argued weakly, trying his best to lead the way.

 

They stopped for more soju at a convenience store and found the next acceptable Karaoke, where they smuggled their bottles into. 

“We need Gee! Any Karaoke session must open with Gee!” Sehun blabbered and threw himself on the sofa, taking control of the remote.

Jongin still had a bottle of soju in his hand, as he sat down. He took another sip, because he felt thirsty and clearly, he was holding something to drink.

“I want some!” Kyungsoo flopped down on the bench so close to Jongin, that he squeezed the Alpha’s thigh as he sat down, and made grabby hands for the bottle. Moments of Kyungsoo’s cuteness were rare and precious, and right now, he was just adorable.

Jongin passed the bottle without a single moment of hesitation. 

Sehun was giving his all, screaming into the microphone, not hitting half the notes. Kyungsoo was warm against his side, as he chugged down soju, before shaking his head.

“Yah! Sehun! You’re terrible!” Kyungsoo shouted, before taking the last sip from the bottle and abandoning it on the ground.

“Shut up! I’m nailing this!” Sehun yelled over the bridge, obviously not nailing anything, not even the dance moves. Jongin used to chaos to snuggle into Kyungsoo, wrapping an arm over the Omega’s shoulders and resting his chin on his slim shoulder.

A girl took to the mic next, doing the counter strike with 2NE1’s I am the best, yelling over Kyungsoo’s and Sehun’s initial booing. They fell into amicable bickering over the next songs and Jongin separated from Kyungsoo, when the Omega stood up to sing.

 

“Oh, I know that dance!” One of Sehun’s friends claimed, when the first notes started. Jongin had lied down on the bench to bask in Kyungsoo’s lingering warmth, but he sat up at that. He knew this too: Dope!

“Me, too!” he got off the bench, slightly un-coordinated from the alcohol. Sehun steadied him, before he fell onto his nose and the room started chanting: 

“Dance Battle! Dance Battle!”

Kyungsoo replayed the song from the start, as Jongin got into position next to the girl. It was a tight fit in the small room, but he was not going to lose this. It was Kyungsoo singing, after all, this was a great chance to show his abilities as a dancer and leave an impression!

Jongin more or less stumbled through the footwork, too drunk to get it done cleanly, but he put his all into the thrusts, which gave him hooting from some girls and screaming about inappropriate movements from Sehun. But when Jongin smirked and looked at Kyungsoo, he found the Omega staring at him intensely.

Well, that was a welcome change.

The girl gave up halfway through in favour of hooting for Jongin, who messily got through the dance, while Kyungsoo got through the raps just as messily. 

He bowed deeply for his audience, almost smashing into the ground again.

Jongin lived off the thrill of performance, and that, combined with the alcohol, gave him the confidence to draw Kyungsoo close to sit on his leg, after he had passed to Microphone. Of course, they could have scooted to make room for him, but Jongin really didn’t want to. And Kyungsoo grinned, as he let him pull him down.

 

The 90 minutes they had paid for passed in a blur and Jongin effectively hid behind Kyungsoo and avoided having to sing himself. 

 

“Guys! It’s almost 4am! I told Taozi we had to both stargaze at 4am!” Sehun blurted. They had gotten more drinks from a convenience store, even though everyone was plastered already, and were walking down the streets. Gangnam no longer buzzed with the anticipation of an exciting night, and had quieted down. 

Some drunken people, like themselves, were walking, some sleeping off the intoxication on the pavement. Whenever Jongin felt the alcohol wear off, he just drunk more soju to keep the courage to walk with Kyungsoo’s arm interlocked with his, the Omega so close they sometimes stumbled over each other’s feet.

He felt perfectly at peace, perfectly happy and just wished for the night to never end. But morning was nearing and they had already lost three girls, only leaving one more, Sehun, Kyungsoo and him.

“Are you stupid? Where do you want to go stargazing?” Kyungsoo blurted and swayed, as he tried to hit his best friend. 

“We’ll just lie down on the next green strip!” Sehun announced.

“Gross. You can lie on your own.” Kyungsoo frowned. And Sehun did just that. He almost threw himself down, his other friend joining him. 

Jongin watched them for a moment, seeing that the girl immediately started dozing off. He grabbed Kyungsoo’ hand and stepped closer to the Omega, leaning onto him a little.

“Zitao, I love you!” Sehun yelled into the sky in Chinese. Jongin giggled into Kyungsoo’s collar.

“Let’s get the two drunkards home, shall we?” Kyungsoo signed.

“We’re drunk, too, Hyung.” Jongin giggled, wrapping himself around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. He felt comfortable like this. He wanted to take him back home to cuddle. He had the ideal size for a cuddle-partner.

“Not sure about you. But I’m not as drunk. And I don’t see you lying in any questionable grass, Nini.” Kyungsoo decided.

“I’m not, because you’re not, Hyung.” Jongin announced. Kyungsoo turned his head and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it.

They all squeezed into the back of the next cap and first got Sehun’s friend home safely, who kept dozing off, and then Sehun, who was easily manhandled into bed. Jongin hoped Zitao’s friends would get him home well, too, since the flat was still empty, when they arrived.

“Let’s get you home… or maybe you should pick the sofa here, you smell like booze.” Kyungsoo patted Jongin’s cheek and Jongin leaned into the touch.

“I don’t wanna go home! I wanna stay with you.” Jongin whined. He had come home drunk before, his parents didn’t make a big deal out of it, unlike other things. 

“Come on, you whiny Alpha. Or I’m leaving you here and you have to pick the sofa.” Kyungsoo signed and pulled his hand back.

“Can I sleep at yours, Hyung??” Jongin clung onto Kyungsoo’s arm.

“Fine, whatever.” Jongin beamed. His drunken-self did not want to be separated from his beloved. 

Getting taxi took some time, but eventually, they were on their way to Kyungsoo’s. He lived above his shop, in a tiny flat with old infrastructure, despite it being in a good neighbourhood.

Jongin had been here only once before. Kyungsoo was particular with his home. When he was younger, he remembered people had to be invited into Kyungsoo’s room with special permission, that only excused Sehun and Chanyeol. 

But today, Jongin had special permission.

“Hyung?” Jongin stepped closer to the other, who closed the blinds, so the sun that would rise soon wouldn’t wake them after only a few hours of sleep.

“Hm?” Kyungsoo glanced at him, illuminated from the warm light of the lamp on his bedside table. His eyes looked even bigger, his face so soft and beautiful. Jongin forgot what he had wanted to ask, and instead whispered:

“I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but the word count was good to cut it off here. Thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6 - final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I took a lot of liberties with the marriage, because I didn't want to make it a traditional Christian wedding, which would be the best know I guess, just as a warning.
> 
> And there's a small easter egg in here for Jongin's drama ;)

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he froze in place and Jongin realised that he had just said that out loud. 

He panicked, thinking of what to say without making it worse, but his drunken mind just went to emergency modus and so, he just stood there and watched Kyungsoo’s face turn from surprised to angry.

“Jongin, this isn’t something to joke about.” Kyungsoo said with a hard voice. 

Jongin didn’t remember ever being called Jongin by the Omega. This was going into the completely wrong direction. He needed to say something, fast.

“I’m not joking. I’m serious! I didn’t want to say it liked this, though.” Jongin whispered the last part. There were too many emotions, he felt overwhelmed.

Kyungsoo furrowed his thick eyebrows. 

“Don’t lie to me. Did Sehun tell you?” he said again, but with less bite.

“Tell me what? I am not lying, Hyung, why would I be lying?” Jongin felt tears well in his eyes. This was not even close to how he had imagined confessing. He had expected to be turned down, but not for Kyungsoo to get angry.

Kyungsoo looked at him and Jongin saw the anger leave from his features. They got softer and prettier again. 

“I’m serious, Kyungsoo-Hyung, I’ve been in love ever since I remember and I really didn’t want to tell you, especially not like this, when I’m drunk and it’s not even nearly romantic, it just slipped out, because you looked so pretty, with the light and stuff.” Jongin explained, sinking into himself to make himself appear smaller. 

Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath.

“But… why me?” The Omega asked in a small voice.

Jongin was still freaking out, but his brain supplied information as to why he had fallen for Kyungsoo. There were so many reasons, after all.

“Because you’re smart, and can explain things well, you can be patient, but if people don’t deserve it, you put them into their place, you’re not afraid to speak your mind and make Alphas fear you. You’re really hard working and straight forward, honest and caring.” Jongin counted down. 

“To make Alphas fear me?” Kyungsoo muttered.

“Oh, and you’re really beautiful, too.” Jongin added quickly. 

They just stared at each other for a moment and Jongin had to sometimes blink twice, to avoid more crying. 

“Are you actually serious? Sehun didn’t tell you anything? Because I know he’s got the worst brother complex in the world.”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Jongin complained. Why was this so hard? This was not what he had expected. He wanted a re-do. “Wait, I do know Sehun has a brother complex.”

Kyungsoo help his head with his left hand

“I am talking about Sehun finding out that I was in love with you, because I kept measuring all my dates up to you and they always fell short, and he made the connection, but you’re his younger brother and I’m 6 years older, so of course I wouldn’t tell – wait, I didn’t mean to say that loud.” Kyungsoo gasped.

Wait. Jongin was confused.

“But if you’re in love with me, and I’m in love with you… why did you get angry?” he asked. Kyungsoo stepped right into his personal space and poked his index finger into Jongin’s chest – hard.

“Because you’re a handsome, popular dancer, who sleeps around and I’m just - me.” Kyungsoo hissed. 

“Hyung, I don’t sleep around and I’m not popular, I’m just a backup dancer! And you’re not just you! You’re a world class chef with his own café. And you just said you dated. You’re being unfair!”

“Of course, you’re popular, you have fan-pages! And dating when you never get a second date isn’t really satisfying.” 

“Have you been stalking me?”

“Of course, I’m looking your stupid ass up, you look really hot on stage!” They had leaned closer with every sentence they yelled at each other and Jongin was close enough to see any imperfections on Kyungsoo’s face, the veins in his eyes and how inviting his lips were.

“I really wanna kiss you right now, Hyung.” Jongin yelled.

Kyungsoo roughly pulled him down and pressed his lips to Jongin’s, who immediately wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s face and started kissing back.

After a night of partying, reality felt a bit altered already. But it just started to blur, when Kyungsoo licked over Jongin’s lips. The Alpha opened his mouth easily, letting Kyungsoo take the lead of the kiss. He wanted to commit how Kyungsoo’s plush lips felt on his to memory and never forget. How he licked into his mouth. No, actually, he wanted to get this any time he wanted, until the end of his life. 

They separated and Jongin gasped for air, the supply through his nose not having been enough.

“Holy shit!” Jongin whispered. 

“I’m really horny, or should we go on a date first?” Kyungsoo whispered, looking a bit desperate.

“We can say we were on one just now.” Jongin argued.

“Perfect. Though I don’t usually put out on the first date.” Kyungsoo smirked and pulled Jongin in for another kiss.

They stumbled the short way to Kyungsoo’s bed, and the Omega had Jongin already half undressed by the time the fell onto the mattress. It didn’t really surprise him, to be honest. This was Kyungsoo, after all.

Jongin ended up below Kyungsoo, but he really didn’t mind. He let his hands explore the Omega’s body, slipping under the black shirt and pulling it up. They halted their intense kissing to pull it off and Jongin took the time to ask a few important questions.

“When was your heat?” he huffed, throwing the shirt away. 

“Due in six days, but I’m on supressants.” Kyungsoo slipped a leg between Jongin’s and ground up, right against where his dick was starting to get hard quickly. Jongin groaned.

He let his hands glide over Kyungsoo’s slim back until he could massage Kyungsoo’s ass through the fabric of the jeans. The other moaned into the kiss, before backing away.

“These need to go.” He unzipped his jeans and rose from between Jongin’s legs to strip them off. Jongin was tempted to replace the pressure from Kyungsoo’s leg with his own hand, because he immediately missed the stimulation. But that’d just be desperate. He no longer needed to be desperate, Kyungsoo was here and willing to sleep with him, it was literally years of wet dreams coming true. So instead, Jongin followed suit, though the process of getting out of skinny jeans was more complicated.

Kyungsoo helped by tugging on the legs without being asked and Jongin realised the other was already completely naked. Jongin couldn’t help but take a moment to look. Kyungsoo was slim and of petite build with little muscle to him, but all soft skin. 

“Come on, off!” Kyungsoo whined, clearly impatient, and Jongin complied, getting out of his boxers. 

“How do you want to do this?” Jongin asked, getting his hands back onto the Omega, feeling the soft skin and his belly. 

“Can I be on top?” Kyungsoo asked, clearly unsure. Jongin nodded.

“Condoms?”

 

Kyungsoo kneeled over Jongin’s waist, throwing the box onto the bed. 

“Can I finger you? Only if you’re comfortable.” Jongin asked. He really wanted to find out how to make Kyungsoo feel good, how he’d react, how he’d feel.

“Yeah, show me what you’ve got.” Kyungsoo smirked down and it was absolutely hot.

Jongin finally was allowed to touch. He gave Kyungsoo’s dick an experimental tug, while he let his other hand ghost over his ass, before rubbing along his cleft to his hole. Kyungsoo took a deep breath, when he started circling it. There was enough slick to make this smooth, Jongin decided and gave the Omega’s dick one more pump with his other hand, before focussing on his back. 

He easily pushed past the muscle, fitting one finger in with little resistance. Kyungsoo seemed relaxed enough, his hands on Jongin’s shoulders for support. 

“You can start with two.” He whispered and Jongin nodded, thrusting the finger in once, before adding a second. Kyungsoo opened beautifully around them and watching his face carefully for discomfort, Jongin started moving them a bit. In and out, crooking them, rubbing along his walls, until he found his sweet spot and rubbed over it, making Kyungsoo whimper softly.

He pressed down on it every time he pushed his fingers back in, and Kyungsoo started sinking down further and further, until he sat on Jongin’s wrist, giving the Alpha little room to move, but just enough, by arching his back and giving him access. 

“You’re so pretty, Kyungsoo-Hyung.” Jongin praised in a low voice. 

He pressed a third finger to his rim and upon Kyungsoo grinding down on him a bit, he pressed inside. Kyungsoo signed happily and Jongin cupped his own, neglected dick, finally getting some friction and relief for the aching hardness.

“It’s enough.” Kyungsoo announced, his voice husky and deeper than normally. The sound went straight to Jongin’s groin and he loved how it made him feel.

Jongin complied and pulled his fingers out. His hand felt a bit numb, since Kyungsoo had been sitting on it, but he wouldn’t need it anymore now.

Jongin felt giddy in anticipation, as Kyungsoo leaned forward and definitely moved his hips to get friction on his dick, by grinding onto his stomach. He thought he was being subtle. He held out his hand for him to hand him the condom, but the Omega never did, instead he got on his knees and shuffled backwards, and Jongin had to pull his hand off his dick.

Kyungsoo’s touch was a bit shaky, as he pulled on the condom, and Jongin looked for something to do. He settled with putting his hands on the other’s hips, when he got back up and lined up over the Alpha’s dick. Jongin had to hold back, when he finally breached and warmth engulfed him, inviting and tempting. 

But Kyungsoo was more important than his own pleasure. He sunk down, until his ass was on Jongin’s hips and moaned lowly. 

“Are you okay?” Jongin whispered and loosened his hold on Kyungsoo’s hips so he wasn’t bruising.

“Fucking awesome.” The other moaned. After a moment, Kyungsoo started circling his hips, obviously getting a feeling for Jongin’s dick, before starting to raise himself, first a little, then more.

He arched his back, as he sat back down on Jongin’s dick and choked out small moans, obviously getting the perfect angle. Jongin pushed himself up, as Kyungsoo’s moves became bolder, to support and intensify the thrusts.

“Kyungsoo-Hyung.” Jongin moaned, as the other steadied at a fast pace. 

“Just like that, Nini, uh, god I knew you’d be great at this.” Kyungsoo whimpered, and Jongin made sure to keep his thrusts rhythmic and even, just as the Omega seemed to like them. His knot started filling, tugging on the other’s rim.

“Kyungsoo-Hyung.” Jongin huffed, not breaking the pace, as the Omega kept his thrusting up, too, but didn’t react. His eyes were scrunched shut and he seemed lost in a haze of pleasure.

“Kyungsoo! Soo!”

“Hm?”

“Can I knot you?” Jongin asked urgently, as he felt himself fill in steadily. Kyungsoo still slipped over it comfortably, but there wasn’t much time to decide left.

“Absolutely.”

Jongin then picked the pace up a little and pushed himself off the bed further, and Kyungsoo moaned loudly. The Omega reached down and started fisting his dick with urgency, when Jongin finally felt too much resistance to pull out, sinking onto the bed and settling for grinding up into Kyungsoo instead, getting as much friction as possible.

“Soo.” Jongin cried, his grip on the other’s hips tightening, before he came in a shuddering orgasm. Kyungsoo kept up his grinding onto Jongin’s knot and followed a few moments later.

He slumped down onto Jongin, breathing laboured, as they both came down from the high or orgasm.

 

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo muttered, and rearranged himself a bit.

“Can you reach the tissues?” he looked at Jongin through his lashes. He immediately turned to the bedside table, looking for the desired object, and handing Kyungsoo the box. The Omega reached between them and patted away the mess.

“I felt hot and bothered ever since Dope.” He said, when he threw the dirty tissue off the bed carelessly. “That was just rude.”

Jongin giggled and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo, who was soft and warm.

“I’m sorry, Soo.” He mumbled into the other’s neck.

“Where’s the honorifics? No manners, just because of a little sex.” Kyungsoo tutted.

“Soo-Hyung. I love you.” Jongin giggled happily. 

“You’re a sap. I always expected it.” Kyungsoo teased, but there was a dorky smile on his face, so Jongin didn’t take it seriously. He didn’t say anything back, but Jongin didn’t want to press it. This was new and maybe a little overwhelming.

 

Jongin woke to soft snoring. At first, he was disoriented, but then he remembered what had happened. Kyungsoo was next to him, fast asleep and Jongin happily cuddled into the Omega, enjoying the peacefulness a bit longer.

His head was pounding uncomfortably, and he felt a bit sore. But at least he didn’t feel sick, so the hang over wasn’t the worst he ever had.

The call of nature had him leave the bed, and when he returned, Kyungsoo sat upright, looking around in confusion.

“Morning.” Jongin greeted, before hopping back into the bed and hugging the other tightly. 

“I thought you had left.” Kyungsoo grumbled.

“What? No! Why would I do that?” Jongin whined and snuggled closer.

“I was just scared for a moment. Sorry, Nini.” Kyungsoo signed. The two laid in silence for a little.

“So, um… I started wondering – how are we telling our parents?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo groaned.

“I was just thinking the same thing. But don’t you think it’s too early to tell them? If we realise it doesn’t work out, so you want Sooyoung to remind you that we used to date at every barbecue?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No.” Jongin shuddered. 

“And I don’t want uncle Junmyeon to make these disappointed eyes at me. God, I hate the disappointed eyes. Thank fuck my parents don’t have them.”

“I think uncle Chanyeol has a very good kicked puppy face.” 

“Hm. Not the same. So, are you cool with that?”

“As long as I get to kiss you and take you for dinner when my schedule allows it, I’m happy.” Jongin announced.

“And sex. I want more of this mind-blowing sex.” Kyungsoo happily signed and Jongin jerked in surprise, when he felt the other’s hand on his dick.

 

By the time Jongin finally arrived home, it was early in the afternoon. He had contemplated texting Taemin, because he always told him everything, but Kyungsoo didn’t want it to be out, yet, and he respected that, so he had to keep his mouth shut. 

He only answered a few of the group chat questions to confirm it had been a fun night. 

His dad shook his head, but offered food and pain killers. Jongin sometimes wondered, if his parents actually had lived a wild time in university, too, because there were a few pictures showing them in clubs, not to mention the infamous Genie cover, and they never nagged him because of it. Some things were better left unsaid.

 

Jongin was high on cloud 9 for the next week. 

On Monday, he waited for Kyungsoo to finish work, because he had a short day, in the café.

“You kind of look like a stalker.” Kyungsoo commented, as he locked the back door.

“Is that how you greet your boyfriend?” Jongin mock sniffed, before checking his clothing. He was in black training gear, so yeah, Kyungsoo wasn’t that wrong, he did look both out of place and like he was hiding in the shadows.

“Well, you were the one who said you didn’t mind my scary side.”

“I don’t.” Jongin smiled and leaned down. “I still want a kiss, though.”

 

On Tuesday, he stole a kiss in the kitchen door, before heading to the studio.

 

On Wednesday, his dad found him grinning onto his phone in the evening, when they were watching their favourite Drama together.

“Nini, are you in love? You’ve missed Yeohwan seeing Ato for the first time, because you’re staring at your phone with this smile.” His dad asked. Jongin almost shattered his display, because he hid it so quickly, when his dad leaned closer.

“Sorry, I’m not looking, I promise, did you even hear me?” his dad had a knowing grin on.

“I did. Um… I totally did watch. Ato’s really handsome.” Jongin had not watched.

“If you say so.”

On Thursday, Sehun and Zitao had their final visit to the location, because no one else would be using it before them anymore. The best man/woman had to come along, and Jongin cheekily invited himself by nagging Sehun via text, that he was missing a concert because of him and was now bored, because there wasn’t much work to do. 

Jongin had been to the room before, but now, that it slowly turned to look how it was supposed to look for the wedding, it was truly beautiful. He understood why Sehun had chosen this place.

Zitao kept turning around himself happily and gushing on how pretty it was.

“We are going to get the flowers on Saturday morning, 9 am, so they’ll be ready when you’re arriving at 11 am. The cake will be delivered at 12 am, but we’re not going to serve that before 3 pm, so we’ll kept it cold, it will not melt, no worries. We also talked to the people responsible for sound, and they can bring a beamer, which will be over there…”

Jongin tuned the event manager out and imagined how the room would look with the flowers. The actual marriage part was rather uneventful, mainly paper work in the city hall, but the celebration afterwards was the main event. He knew his dad had made a photo slide show, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol had prepared the most embarrassing videos, including one where Sehun and Kyungsoo did the Kiyomi song at age 5 or so. 

Jongin had video that in his hidden Kyungsoo folder.

Jongin started wondering, if they’d do the same for his wedding and somehow ended up imagining himself with Kyungsoo in a location like this. Kyungsoo would probably not want to marry with a lot of people, right? Jongin knew who he wanted there: his family, his part-time family, Taemin, Chen and Seulgi. 

Wait. Why was he thinking about marrying Kyungsoo, when had that happened? Jongin startled himself back to reality and quickly tried following what the event manager was talking about again. 

 

After unintentionally pointing out, that there’d be a hole in the schedule, if the beamer would be set up half an hour after they arrived, he was invited to come to the florist the next day, too.

“I’ve never been to the florist before, though.” Jongin told Kyungsoo, when they waited for Sehun and Zitao to return from the kitchen, where they had to taste something. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not that hard. It’s only logistics, anyway, the flowers have already been chosen. I think you calm Sehun down. And by extension Zitao, too.” Kyungsoo patted his hand. Jongin really wanted to kiss him, but Zitao’s friend was still there, typing on her phone.

“But why? I’m not doing anything.” Jongin blinked at Kyungsoo, who smiled his pretty heart-smile.

“Not really, but you’re not nervous as hell. It’s like an ice cube on a hot summer day: you radiate calmess.”

“You’re nervous, Hyung?” Jongin asked, surprised. Kyungsoo had seemed fine so far. Sure, the Omega was hard to read, but usually, Jongin was good at interpreting smaller signs.

“I actually am. Just come tomorrow, okay?” Kyungsoo asked him softly

“I absolutely will. But I’d be even more motivated, if I got a kiss.” Jongin whispered cheekily. He only got a slap, unfortunately.

 

So, Friday saw him at the florist, foreign territory.

“Yes, the ones in ice blue will go to the sides.” Jongin looked around the room for a chair, but there was none. Bad customer service, definitely.

“I think the whites need to be more of a highlight, though, don’t you think?” Kyungsoo pointed at something on the plan they had spread on the work-bank. Jongin had been a fool to think he’d actually understand a single word they spoke.

“But I don’t want them to stand out that much.” Sehun put in.

“I don’t think they will, but they’ll look special.” Zitao argued. They had asked for his opinion for the first arrangement, but he was deemed incompetent immediately and was not asked again.

The florist started giving her opinion and they fell into a huge discussion about the white bouquets. Jongin smelled some pretty flowers that were close by to kill time. They smelled really good and he wondered what that type was called, but there was no sign on the black bucket. Again, bad customer service.

Why had they waited until Friday evening to discuss where which flowers would stand? Wasn’t that kind of late?

No one had asked for his opinion, though, so he kept his mouth shut and ogled Kyungsoo’s butt a bit.

 

When they finally finished, it was 10pm and Sehun was whining something to Zitao, who carefully held his hand and nodded to everything the Omega had to complain about. They were absolutely adorable, but a little annoying.

“I noticed you staring at my ass. Did you even try to be subtle?” Kyungsoo whispered, so the others wouldn’t hear.

“Maybe?” Jongin grinned. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but a small smile tugged on his lips.

“Want to come home with me?” Kyungsoo mumbled and Jongin felt himself buzz in anticipation immediately. Kyungsoo obviously saw it on his face and started chuckling. 

“I do have to walk and sit a ton tomorrow, though, so hold your horses.” 

“I know a lot of things we could do that do not endanger your ability to do that whatsoever.” Jongin smirked.

“Do you, now?”

 

Jongin had Kyungsoo on his back, one hand on the other’s hips, one pumping his dick steadily. 

“You’re clean, right?” Jongin asked, looking up at the Omega, who was flushed beautifully. 

“Yeah. You can’t catch anything, if you don’t do anything.” He huffed.

“Perfect.” Jongin licked a stripe up the other’s dick and Kyungsoo groaned. He wasted no time, taking the Omega in his mouth, licking over the head, before quickly starting to pull himself on and off it, and finally, relaxing his throat, and sinking down until his nose hit Kyungsoo’ hips. 

The other’s hands tangled in his hair and he whined loudly: “Nini. Oh fuck!”

Jongin took this as a hint to continue and moaned, knowing the vibrations would stimulate him further, before lifting himself up again. Kyungsoo bucked up a bit, and Jongin held him down with one hand, continuing to rise up and down, while catching his breath, using his tongue to press against Kyungsoo’s dick, occasionally licking over the tip. 

Kyungsoo kept choking out moans and Jongin tried different tricks, watching his reaction. When he pressed onto his perineum, Kyungsoo arched off the bed a little, his moans getting higher.

Jongin was sure he could get Kyungsoo to come without fingering him, though, so he didn’t let his fingers slide any further, even if the wetness was inviting. The other had said he didn’t want penetration and he was not doing anything that he didn’t want.

Instead, Jongin put more effort into his tongue, as he sunk down again, deepthroating the Omega once more.

“Nini, I’m close!” Kyungsoo groaned, his voice having taken that wonderful deep, husky tone again. Jongin didn’t pull off, when Kyungsoo finally came, his legs closing around Jongin’s shoulders, trembling.

Kyungsoo stared at him with dark eyes, when Jongin pulled off and licked his lips in a smirk. 

“See? You won’t be sore tomorrow whatsoever.” He proudly announced, his voice a bit strained from the earlier assault to it, and Kyungsoo pulled him down into a filthy kiss.

“Holy fuck, that was so fucking hot.” Kyungsoo whispered into his ear and Jongin beamed at the compliment. 

“Your pleasure is my pleasure.” Jongin giggled.

“Oh my god, stop these terrible word plays right now!” Kyungsoo slapped his arm weakly. 

“Soo-Hyung, when did you fall in love with me?” Jongin asked. He wanted to lie on his stomach, but he was still hard and it’d hurt. Instead, he settled on his side, watching Kyungsoo carefully, who turned to look back at him.

“I don’t know. But I only realised when I came back from Munich. No reason to go to jail for me.” Kyungsoo brushed his hair from the Alpha’s eyes. 

“I can live with that.” Jongin smiled happily and snuggled into the pillow.

“Hey, you don’t plan to fall asleep, do you?” Kyungsoo asked, sounding offended.

“What? I told dad I’m crashing at Chen’s and now you’re throwing me out?” Jongin whined.

Kyungsoo shook his head and looked at Jongin’s dick pointedly. 

“Oh, it’s fine…” 

“Shut up, of course it’s not fine.”

 

Jongin slept like the dead, and when he had to stand up early to still go home and change into his wedding attire before going to the city hall at 10am, he wanted nothing more than snuggle closer to Kyungsoo.

But the Omega had already gotten up.

“Come on, get up, Nini, you don’t want to be late, do you?” Kyungsoo scolded. 

“No.” Jongin mumbled into the pillow, not moving.

“If you’re this worn out from just an average hand job, I’ll never try to deep throat you, even if it’s probably manageable with your dick.” Kyungsoo teased and Jongin rolled to his back.

“Nooo…. Wait. Did you just call my dick small?” He cracked an eye open and pouted at Kyungsoo.

“Get up, Nini, you know it’s not about size, but about how you use it.”

Jongin kept moping over hurried breakfast, until Kyungsoo gave him a very appeasing kiss as a silent apology and Jongin took the next cap home with a smile. It wasn’t that Kyungsoo was being mean, just stating facts, and Jongin was perfectly aware of that. And after all, he still managed to make him feel very good, didn’t he?

 

The Wus were the first to arrive at the city hall. Only family was allowed as spectators, because the room where the marriage was to be officially registered was small. His dad had made and followed through with one of his infamous plans and now they had 15 minutes to spare, standing in their suits, waiting.

“I was just wondering, Nini, are you perhaps seeing Chen?” his dad asked out of the blue. Jongin stared at him in shock. The idea of dating Chen was… just no. The same as dating Taemin. Or Sehun. 

“What? No! What gave you that idea?” he looked at his baba for help, but the Alpha was engrossed in his phone, most likely reading emails from work, glasses perched on his nose. 

“No? Well, you had this very serene smile on when you came home earlier and since you slept at the Zhangs’, I thought perhaps…” his dad didn’t finish his sentence, the implication clear.

No, Jongin would definitely not have sex with his father’s favourite idol in the other room, as well as who turned out to be Baekhyun’s favourite idol. Just no.

“What smile? I had a very normal face on, dad.” Jongin huffed and stared at his phone again. Hopefully, Kyungsoo would soon arrive and save him. Or Zitao’s parents? Anyone would do, really.

Unfortunately, his prayers weren’t answered.

“I saw it, too, Nini.” His baba said, looking over the frame of his glasses. “It’s nice if you’re happy. Leave the poor boy alone, Myeonnie, he’ll tell us if he’s ready.”

“I know, I was just wondering.” His dad pouted. Jongin was very weak to pouting, though Sehun had said he had copied the look to perfection.

“I’ll definitely tell you, dad, when we’re ready to tell you!” Jongin promised.

“So, you are dating?” his dad perked up. Jongin wanted to slap himself, but his dad looked extremely pleased.

“Look, it’s Zitao’s parents!” 

 

Kyungsoo arrived after the two Omegas, looking absolutely beautiful in the dark blue suit, his hair fluffy over his forehead. Jongin found himself struck into a sort of shock, the type where you saw people in slow motion with sparkling effects, while the Omega greeted the parents first. 

“You’re staring.” Kyungsoo mumbled, as he stood next to him in the loose circle that had built. 

“You’re beautiful.” Jongin whispered back and watched in satisfaction, as the other’s ears got a bit red. He missed his dad’s watchful eyes on them.

Zitao’s best woman was next and then, they waited for the grooms, who eventually came late by 3 minutes.

 

The ceremony was just a rollercoaster of emotions and Jongin was very happy to leave for the restaurant afterwards.

They were last to arrive, the other guests already chatting, and the room looked beautiful, with the flowers and decorations all in place. 

The food was fantastic and so was everyone’s mood. Jongin felt the happiness from Sehun and Zitao, who kept grinning all day.

There were videos, small speeches, and as it got late, dancing. Of course, the couple opened with a waltz, before more people flocked onto the dance floor, dancing either basic standard or improvisation. 

Yerim grinned and focussed on Jongin.

“Come on, dancing bear, let’s show them how it’s done, shall we?” 

“Oh, you think you’ve got it, Noona?” Jongin grinned, happy to take the challenge and get out of his eating coma.

“Hell yeah, these hips don’t lie.” 

“Oh my god, can you please stop being an embarrassment to us all?” Joohyun hid her face. 

“No.” the two Alphas answered simultaneously.

Yerim stood resolutely, and headed for the speakers, where some nondescript music played and fumbled with the phone someone had attached. When the song changed, it switched to ‘I got a boy’ and gave Jongin, who had gotten up as well, thumbs up before they jumped right into it.

Out of the Park children, Yerim was the strongest dancer, after Joohyun, who had hung up her ballet shoes before even graduating middle school. 

Sehun and Zitao, as well as the two other couples dancing, all friends Jongin didn’t know, laughed and vacated the dance floor, when they noticed the small dance battle that unfolded. Jongin saw his dad filming, but he shifted his attention around the audience, before settling on Kyungsoo, who was staring with dark eyes, his full attention on Jongin. 

Right, from what Jongin had found out, Kyungsoo got turned on from watching him dance.

Well, that was motivation to give his absolute all for the hip popping.

 

“God you’re fucking annoying me so much.” Kyungsoo hissed and pushed Jongin into the wall of the rest room. It’d probably get suspicious quickly that they both were missing, but then again, everyone was merrily drinking and the hour was late.

Their lips met in a bruising kiss, which, too, was probably suspicious, but Jongin tasted the alcohol on Kyungsoo. That explained the recklessness. At least, this place had the fancy kind of bathroom, the one that actually got cleaned on a regular basis and a door and walls that gave you privacy for whatever you used the bathroom for.

“Why are so you hot?” the Omega complained, before diving in for another kiss. “It’s so unfair! But at least you’re my hot boyfriend.”

Jongin beamed at that. “All yours, Soo-Hyung.” Their lips met again, and they licked into each other’s mouths hurriedly.

“Don’t you think we should go back, or it’ll be suspicious?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose, but nodded and readjusted his pants with a suffering sign.

 

“Yes, yes, suspicious, indeed.” 

Jongin screamed and stumbled backwards, into Kyungsoo, when he opened the door to the restroom, and saw his dad standing in front of it. 

“If you’re wondering, I was not coming to eavesdrop, but you were kind of loud. Ah, my and Baekhyun’s hopes to marry two of our kids off and become family on paper were given up too early.” His dad beamed in delight, before waltzing back down the hall. Jongin stared at his retracting back, before looking at Kyungsoo in slight worry.

“Well, at least it wasn’t me who had to tell this to my parents.” Kyungsoo shrugged. 

“Are you okay with telling them?” Jongin asked softly.

“If we do break up and Sooyoung gets annoying, I’ll find some dirt to shut her up.”

“I don’t want to break up with you, though, I’m in love with you, Soo-Hyung, even if you’re the worst pessimist in the universe, already planning the break up after just one week.” Jongin grinned and leaned down.

“Sap.” Kyungsoo teased, before kissing him. “Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I was a bit overwhelmed by the response this got, I didn't expect that at all, I'm so happy and it really helped me write. I still feel like I have a lot to learn when it comes to writing~
> 
> I have also never written anything even close to this length before (I have about 100 unpublished/unfinished stories on my hard drive, no kidding) plus I don't even usually write KaiSoo, because their personalities don't come that easily to me. I still feel like I could have done better~  
> This idea was kind of born from my futile attempts to write a prequel to "Life doesn't always go according to plan" and more or less wrote itself from then on.


End file.
